The Change
by thekatnetwork
Summary: Harry uses a spell with the book he found at a wizarding book store? What happens when Draco Lucius Malfoy finds the female Harry James Potter attractive? [Drarry] [Draco M. Harry P.] [Harry Potter] [Draco Malfoy] [!top and !bottom]
1. Changes And Beauty Sleep

**Summary: Harry uses a spell with the book he found at a wizarding book store? What happens when Draco Lucius Malfoy finds the female Harry James Potter attractive?**

**Warnings: AU, OOC Etc, Bisexual Mentioning, Male x Male, Male x Female, Possible Slash So M Just In Case, Both MPreg And Other Types Of Preg, Drarry Warning Also!, Adult Language, Swearing, Violence, Alcohol Topics, Abuse Both Verbal and Physical, It Kinda Gets Dark, Some Rape Attempts, Magical Sex Change, Slash, Sexual Topics, Sexuality Etc, And I don't own any of Harry Potter, **

***Again, I don't Own Harry Potter Or Anything In It So Don't Sue me for Nothing XD **

**I just write Fanfiction off of it and nothing more.* **

**I Own Only These Made Up Characters I created from other fanfictions and will continue to use these characters in all my fanfics: **_Yarrow the Owl. Tina the Baby. Rick the Baby. Susan the Baby. Hector the Baby. Kota the Baby. Ann the Baby. Roxy the Fox. Blue the Cat. Polly the Rat. Goldy the Magical Goldfish. Phil the Dog. & Hank the Dog._

**Also You might be wondering why it's misc, I don't know where to get Harry Potter **

**added onto my list. I'm still new to this whole thing so ya! Read, Comment, Favorite **

**If you enjoy, lemme know what you think and good talk. **

**Chapter One **

Harry James Potter was in his room as it was a normal day living with the Dursleys after the war. He was preparing for school and getting all set up for his classes. He couldn't believe the summer went by quicker than before. His uncle did start to physically and verbally abuse him during the summer which was upsetting but he got used to it. Even though he was an adult, he never had a chance to go to Gringotts to get his money.

Harry had inherited both the Potter Vaults the Black Vaults and his mother's side, the Evans Vaults. So yes he had money but he had no time to do anything with it, as he also got himself a summer muggle job. Harry also constantly lettered back and forth with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

He mainly moved home because of his break up with Ginny. Harry had no time to discover his attractions and sexuality because of the constant battle and fear of Voldemort. He always had other things on his mind to care about such little things like that, after the war he discovered he was gay.

Harry had broken up with Ginny and managed to stay on speaking terms and over the summer regained her trust and friendship. He was looking forward to seeing them, and redoing his year at Hogwarts for his makeup NEWT's. Although Harry didn't need to take the NEWT's to become an Auror because of the whole war situation, he wanted to finish his education and try for other jobs.

Harry felt the need to prove himself, and didn't like the idea of having things handed to him so easily for his title or his name or what part and side he played in the war.

Harry's appearance did change over summer, he was more feminine, his hair still untameable but short, his emerald eyes still had that fire but with his long eyelashes you couldn't tell, and he got new round glasses (thanks to Dudley breaking them).

But his physical appearance had become more woman-like along with his now feminine facial features. He was even smaller and had to reorder his Wizarding Robes which he had delivered to him by his new owl since Hedwig past away during the war times.

Harry did get a new wand as well, and even returned Draco's to him after trials had ended. He managed to get the WizenGamot and the Minister of Magic to not press charges on the Malfoy family and managed to keep Lucius from going to Azkaban for life, which they agreed to easily thanks to Harry's title.

Draco thanked Harry for keeping him and both his parents out of prison for life and was actually grateful that Harry Potter existed for once. Draco and Harry never became friends but put a truce to their rivalry.

His new owl Yarrow, was a Burrowing Owl. He didn't care much for the type of owl, yet he did want one that wouldn't bite. Normally Burrowing Owl's bit their owners but his was mellowed out and very mature.

Yarrow and Harry made an unspoken bond and Yarrow quite loved Harry. He was a quiet owl and didn't make a lot of noise. His feathers were a medium brown and a white. His beak was a lovely yellow and Harry got him a bronze cap jewelry for his beak, with matching bronze owl anklets.

Yarrow liked to sleep in a bronze beak helmet that Ron bought Harry for his birthday this summer. Harry made the helmet more comfy by putting a white blanket with a grey leopard print design on it. Yarrow was treated like a queen, and he was already very cute to begin with.

Harry had a leash with a specially designed collar for Yarrow and together the two would take walks. Yarrow flew in the air with the leash attached while Harry would hold the other end of the leash. Not many people knew of Yarrow's existence, only Harry's closest friends and family who didn't bother to pay him any attention.

Harry spoiled Yarrow but made sure that Yarrow slept in his cage and Yarrow always found ways to get out of his cage whenever he wanted to. He managed to get whatever he wanted and Harry always gave in. Harry even put the helmet in his owl cage, which Yarrow gave his 'approval' to.

Today Harry had to pack up his things and Yarrow wouldn't let him take the helmet. Harry groaned at Yarrow's stubbornness but chuckled, he thought it was cute how Yarrow acted as if Harry could only have his attention.

Ron did come over once over the summer but after meeting the Dursleys he never went back. Harry never blamed him but when Ron was over, Yarrow kept giving him 'the eyes' and made sure that Harry gave him all the attention. Ron and Yarrow had a bit of a unspoken rivalry on who Harry liked more. Harry sighed at the memory of how Yarrow and Ron kept giving glares to each other. Yarrow was a smarter owl then most and understood muggles and wizards a lot more than most owls.

He also understood his place and how animals are. Yarrow was a big theatrical actor and a drama queen. He always loved the attention and being pampered over, as well as spoiled. Ron made it his goal to get rid of Yarrow, although it wasn't a serious goal.

He knew that the only real happiness Harry had was Yarrow. Ron and Hermione weren't always going to be around to care for Harry, as they did have their own relationship now and they had to take care of it.

Harry was currently packing up his pillows, blankets, clothes, and books, along with all his school supplies. He didn't have much and wasn't on planning on having much in life until his whole life was settled, where he had a job, kids, and his own house, along with his future 'husband' -as Harry called the dream man-.

Harry started to smile at the thought of having 2 kids running around and playing with Yarrow, his current 'baby' as Harry had also babied Yarrow like his own son. So here he was, the day before he leaves to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was all packed up and ready to go but out of boredom he pulled out one of his books that he had bought from a small Wizarding Book shop.

Harry bought the book along with his new year's school books as well as other books to keep him occupied while staying with the Dursleys. The Dursleys hardly saw Harry as he was either, doing the chores that they gave him, going to his summer job, or in his room reading.

They didn't care that he avoided them as much as possible but when Vernon got the chance he would yell at Harry and talk crap about his 'kind' whenever he could then he would beat Harry and make sure he starved.

Harry had more scars than he could count along with cuts, bruises, and he had a broken rib that he used his wand in private to fix even though it still hurts afterward. Harry fed Yarrow a treat then went back to reading.

Harry grabbed his new 8 inch Oak Wood wand with a unicorn hair for its core while admiring it he was never taught this specific spell even though it talks about it, Harry was too lazy to read the whole chapter on it and wanted to see what it would do. He casted the spell with the wave of his wand. Yarrow chirped as the mysterious dark blue lighting swirled around Harry's body. It was like a painful blur but Harry had a silencing charm on his door so his screams were muted from the outside.

Yarrow's pupils widened in shock as the lighting slowly faded away into a smokey texture before completely vanishing. Harry's body was in so much pain to the point he fainted in his bed. Yarrow looked worried as ever and opened his cage door before flying out to check on an unconscious Harry James Potter.

After 20 minutes of being unconscious Yarrow succeeded in waking him up with his pecking at the head of thick black raven hair. Harry groaned and shifted his body into a sitting position. Harry could hear Vernon marching up the stairs and Harry suddenly panicked. He grabbed Yarrow and put him in his cage. Locking it and jumping on his bed.

Vernon came bursting in with his face slightly red with anger and he smelled of alcohol. "Boy!" He shouted, clearly still calling Harry that stupid nickname. Petunia came running in behind him with Dudley behind both his parents, trying to see what was going on.

Harry didn't realize that the smoke did end up going all throughout the house and now noticed that very same faint smokey texture flowing about the air from the outside of his bedroom. "Um..Hi Vernon." Harry mumbled and was still out of it so he really didn't realize the way his voice sounded.

Vernon suddenly paled when he saw Harry as he busted in the bedroom. Petunia nearly squealed with happiness? And when Dudley got a look at Harry, he blushed. Harry suddenly felt vulnerable and a bit uncomfortable. "Who are you!?" Vernon was the first to break as he yelled. "It's me um Harry?" Harry replied confused, now fully awake he heard the feminine tone.

Vernon saw the wand that was still in Harry's hand and he began to slowly walk away. "You…" He began but took a deep breath. Harry stared at them mildly confused as he raised one eyebrow.

"What? And why does my voice sound so, well girly and awkward and quiet..Not to mention high pitched, I sound like a girl-" Harry cut himself off as Petunia shuffled a mirror in his face and his eyes widened. Or should he say her eyes widened.

_This is not Happening. Not now. Not fucking now!_ Harry James Potter turned himself into a girl!

He was a girl and had no clue what to do. They were expecting Harry to give a speech tomorrow, this couldn't be happening. He was a girl!

Harry groaned as he looked at the book. "This is what I get for not reading the chapter first." He grumbled. Inwardly kicking himself in his crotch. Now that he thought about he looked down and saw large cannons for breasts. They looked to be a size D. He gulped and felt in-between his legs before screaming.

"AHH!" Harry screamed. His manhood was gone. He was really a girl. A cute girl too, but still a girl. He had no idea how to handle this news. He began to panic but Petunia was having none of that. She grabbed Harry's arm and made him put his wand away.

Harry packed his wand in his trunk and followed Petunia out. As Harry walked by, he noticed Dudley got hard over him and Vernon was just pale. Vernon closed the door to his bedroom and both him and Dudley followed his wife and nephew or now in this case niece? Vernon shook his head so confused by this.

"Why do things always happen to me?" Harry whined and Petunia shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know. This is why I don't like wizards. They're stupid!" She pointed out and Harry dropped his head. "You know...I always wanted a daughter…" Petunia continued and Harry's eyes widened.

It was true that Petunia did prefer a daughter and after Harry's big change from a male appearance to a more feminine male, she eased up on him but now it seemed she wasn't as harsh to him at all. Even before the whole magical sex change, she was nicer to Harry for his feminine features that he grew into.

"Now I guess...I have a daughter." Petunia pointed out. How did this happen..Oh yeah, Harry being a lazy idiot and became a girl thats how. _Bad Harry...Next time listen to Hermione about reading. Oh gods what will they say when they find out I became a woman?! I just wanna hurry and turn back to normal. _Harry thought as they walked down the hall to his aunt's bedroom.

"Why are we in here?" Harry asked and once inside the room Petunia ordered her husband and son to "Beat it!" before slamming the door on their faces. "Well my darling Harry, it seems you need a bra and now clothes. I'm taking you shopping. And for gods sakes, get you some eye contacts so you don't need those hideous glasses." Petunia pointed out and went back to clothes searching.

Harry felt his face heat up and he knew he was blushing even as a girl it was easy to make him blush. "Y-Your sp-sp-spending money on me?!" He asked in a shocked motion. She turned and rolled her eyes. "Your a girl Harry! You need girly clothes, I wanted a daughter more than two boys running around my house. Sometimes I wish Dudley was a girl. They're just easier to talk to and normally i'd be anger at you for even using magic in our home but seeing your situation, I have no choice but to fix it like a normal mother." Petunia added in a snobby tone before pulling out a white bra and a pink t-shirt.

Harry yelped when it was thrown at him, along with a white pair of panties and a pair of black pants. He awkwardly pulled off the clothes he wore and Petunia groaned. "For gods sakes Harry James Potter, you have a woman's body. Stop acting like this is weird for us. We share the same parts now, so….Just put on the damn clothes so we can go!" Petunia snapped and pushed Harry onto her bed. She grabbed the bra and helped him put it on. "It's a bit tight P-Petunia-" But Harry couldn't finish. "It's tight because your cup size is bigger than this. Also call me mom. And don't make it weird." Petunia ordered. Harry just nodded, clearly scared and had no idea what was happening.

Petunia then helped him put his pink t-shirt on and the white underwear. After that she pulled out a pair of blue flip flops and made Harry put on the black pants before shuffling his feet into the damn shoes.

After that they opened the door and left down the stairs, to the car, and were already at the store. Petunia had helped Harry pick out decent clothes, mainly t-shirts and jeans that were in colors of pinks, blues, whites, greys, yellows, reds, and even a few green shirts with pairs of blue, black, grey, and white jeans. She bought Harry pairs of sweatpants and quite the load on shoes. Petunia then took Harry to the next store for underwear and bras. There were all sorts of types. She even got him a few lingerie clothes swimsuits, and bikinis of both lingerie and swimsuits.

When they did enter the store of just bras and underwear, Harry was blushing like a mad man. Except he was a woman, not a man. He wanted to get this terribly. He saw laced thongs and his eyes practically bulged from his skull. Some pairs of underwear were just a couple of strings! Not to mention the bras that went from grandma to stripper in minutes with all the types.

Harry gulped as his aunt started to pick out the very not so friendly ones. She grabbed Harry's wrist and shuffled him into the changing room. It took a few tries at teaching but she taught him how to wear a bra properly and then she made him put each one on.

Most of them were bright colors with black and white lace, some had polka dots. Others were like some of the vile underwear Petunia bought which was just a couple of strings. Harry was blushing like a maniac and only could stare at the bras and underwear. For sure he'd go back to being a boy once he reached Hogwarts. Maybe Headmistress Mcgonagall had some sort of idea. _Gods that's gonna be hard to get used to, calling her Headmistress...Huh I can survive one more day as a girl until The Professor turns me back...Don't worry me, i'll be back to being a guy in no time._ Harry thought to himself as they finally exited the store and headed home.

The car ride home was silent but it was peaceful, since it seemed that Petunia didn't hate her own nephew anymore, with being a girl and all. Harry and Petunia arrived at home and went inside Harry's room.

Petunia didn't talk to Harry, but she packed the clothes in his trunk and was about to leave. "Harry, you can keep that outfit...You look more cute in it then I ever did." With that last word, she was gone, closing the door and left Harry to think to himself. Harry quickly grabbed the book he got the spell from and immediately started to read up on the chapter, and realized it was a short chapter.

_Book of Spells 404 Vol 1 _

_Chapter 16 Page 100, Puella Transformatio. _

_The meaning of Puella is Latin for Girl and Transformatio means transformation. Puella Transformatio is known for transforming into a woman, it's an ancient spell that was created way back in the early years of wizards. Wizards were split in multiple groups, groups that had unique powers and specialized abilities. Normally those who encounter Puella Transformatio are either feeling threatened or endangered to have to change into a girl. There is no counter spell since this spell takes years back and those who've tried to create one have failed. The spell would normally wear off in about a year but even after it does, Puella Transformatio would be optional. Once the spell activated and worn off, the person who was under the spell can change back and forth between female and the male sex. Back then the spell was used for the male sex to go undercover or into hiding. When the magic feels threatened, the spell activates on it's own. At first when a person does the spell, it does nothing but after a minute or two, the spell gives the person the ability to transform into the sex they choose. If the spell is activated and the magical core of the user feels a threat is nearby, small or big it still will forcefully turn the male into the opposite sex. The spell is dangerous to use, as it also activates a male to get pregnant as both genders, due to some organ transformations, since now being able to become a girl, the 'female' version of the male has eggs and is fertile as well as having periods. By having periods also makes the 'female' fertile. Since if the female side is fertile, the male is as well, although the males won't have periods like the female transformation. _

_If you wish to read about pregnancies, please flip to page 229 and Chapter 35. _

Harry paled and quickly shuffled to page 229 and continued reading on, onto Chapter 35. He gulped as he read onward.

_Book of Spells 404 Vol 1_

_Chapter 35 Page 229 Pregnancies on Both Sex Transformations. _

_When the Male or the Female Sex is fertile in a pregnancy manner, they have both the eggs and sperm. Males That can get pregnant can also get other females pregnant as well as some males that are also currently fertile. You would think males could get pregnant on their own with having both parts to it, sadly that isn't the case. Males that can get pregnant have two types of sperms that are located on the same side as the fertile eggs and inside their testicals as testicals make the sperm. Males that can get pregnant by other males, would either be giving birth to the fetus from the anus or if the male has done a special spell, it would have a small slit right by the anus's hole or if chosen to, having it surgically cut open would also be an option. But like regular pregnancies, it takes two participants to provide for the fetus's adventure to the stomach of the carrier. Abortion is optional for males as well but the fetus would be taken out from either the slit next to the anus, the anus, or surgically cut open and taken out by hand instead of by a wand due to the stomachs muscle safety. Wizards aren't like Muggles but those who choose the muggle way can do things the muggle way if chosen. Once the Fetus is developed into a baby and given birth to, they will have unlike muggles, two umbilical cords for both sex wizards. If a male wizard were to get pregnant it would have to have some sort of the females fertile organs. The male wizards do get hard nipples during their 'heat' as heat is another term for fertile season, except they don't have periods only female wizards would have periods along with all other types of female beings. The nipples harden along with the ballsack and the penis of the male, other then that, they are normal male wizards that are fertile and in heat or pregnant. _

The chapter ended and Harry closed the book with wide eyes, he then shoved the book into his trunk that had extension charms on it. Harry looked at the clock and sighed, where had the time gone today. It was already late at night as it was and Harry had to get up for the morning. In the meantime Yarrow had been fast asleep and only looked up with closed eyes once, as if to glare at Harry for waking his 'Beauty Sleep' before tomorrow. Harry chuckled and Yarrow made a grumbling chirping sound as he flopped his head back down into the helmet.

Harry pulled out a blanket from his trunk and just slept on the mattress, as his sheets were already packed away along with his pillows and other blankets. Harry snuggled into the warmth of the crusty yet comfy blanket. He set a timer with his clock and let the sleep take him, he couldn't care less where he was currently but he knew he'd see his friends again tomorrow.


	2. I got some News for you readers

_AN/ _

**Hello ladies and gentlemen i'm so sorry that I haven't posted, the new story will be in shorty and I hope you all enjoy this little mini teaser trailer of Chapter 2. **

* * *

"Aunt Petunia, did you ever love Vernon?" Harry asked as he looked back at her. Petunia shook her head. She really only married him and gave him his son for the money.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized she was actually serious about not loving him. "What if...What if you didn't have to go back.." Harry started and Petunia gave him a questioning look.

* * *

_AN/_

**ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THAT WAS JUST A TEASER OF WHAT'S HAPPENING AND WHAT'S TO COME OF THIS NEXT CHAPTER! I hope you enjoyed it! ****;D **

**Also just a bit of an update, the story line up doesn't have a due date so i'll do my best to keep up with it and I hope you all enjoy the story teaser and leave me a comment *keep it friendly please, even if it's a hate comment. keep it friendly or keep it to yourself* and favorite me to join my community. ;-; Welp thats all.**


	3. Stares but not Glares?

**AN: HAI LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! So far ok ok . Ok! WE HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP! But...NO GETTING TO EXCITED. (Go ahead and get excited anyway.) I've been working on more than just this so...YA! Also those who don't like mah story no need to complain like all writers, WE DON'T NEED YOUR WHINING! WE WORK HARD THANK YOU..Now…_ Those who enjoy my story lets get through the usual basics…**

**AU, OOC Etc, Bisexual Mentioning, Male x Male, Male x Female, Female x Female, Possible Slash So M Just In Case as well as Rated:R for later on, Both MPreg And Other Types Of Preg, Drarry Warning Also!, Adult Language, Swearing, Violence, Alcohol Topics, Abuse Both Verbal and Physical, It Kinda Gets Dark, Some Rape Attempts, Magical Sex Change, Slash, Sexual Topics, Sexuality Etc, And I don't own any of Harry Potter, **

***Again, I don't Own Harry Potter Or Anything In It So Don't Sue me for Nothing XD **

**I just write Fanfiction off of it as well as make up characters in my brain and nothing more.* **

**I Own Only These Made Up Characters I created from other fanfictions and will continue to use these characters in all my fanfics: 'Yarrow the Owl (fucking Yarrow though, like seriously he's the best damn character there is XD). Tina the Baby. Rick the Baby. Susan the Baby. Hector the Baby. Kota the Baby. Ann the Baby. Roxy the Fox. Blue the Cat. Polly the Rat. Goldy the Magical Goldfish. Phil the Dog. & Hank the Dog.' **

**ALSO! THE ART COVER IS MINE! YA I DREW THAT GO AHEAD AND CRINGE AT IT but again no need to complain to me about my crappy writing and art choices. **

**AN: Alright ladies and gents here's the story you've been waiting for. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Harry's alarm went off at 7:35 AM and even though it was early, he didn't care. He woke up and did the usual repacking as well as double checking his things. Harry then went to the bathroom to shower, brush his hair, teeth, and dress himself. _Huh...Yep still a girl. Oh Harry you idiot. You might as well be compared to Ron. _

Harry honestly was too exhausted from the war to really care about this "little" accident. In all honesty he just wanted to go to Hogwarts to make up his year as well as have Minerva change him back. _At least I hope she can._ Harry put in his eye contacts and put his glasses in his suitcase after returning to his old bedroom.

Harry grabbed his trunk, Yarrow's cage, and another blanket for the ride. Harry's aunt drove him to the station and they sat in silence in the parking-lot. Harry was about to get out the car when his aunt touches his knee.

"Harry...I never hated you...After my sister died I tried tricking myself into hating her still but this past year, i've gotten to know you a bit and in all honesty..If you wore a red wig, you'd look just like her. What i'm trying to say is..Thank you and I love you very much and..come visit me, because i'll miss you." Petunia said before she broke down in tears.

Petunia's eyes had softened as she wiped away the tears and gave a sad smiled. "I promise I will...I love you too, I hope you know that." Harry then started thinking. "Aunt Petunia, did you ever love Vernon?" Harry asked as he looked back at her. Petunia shook her head. She really only married him and gave him his son for the money.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized she was actually serious about not loving him. "What if...What if you didn't have to go back.." Harry started and Petunia gave him a questioning look.

"Wizarding robes are prettier and cheaper...We both have the money for it..You know about Wizards..in fact if you were born with powers, you'd be one. Um…" Harry had no idea where the fuck he was going with this but he just was feeling brave. _Stupid girl hormones. And Gryffindor courage._

Petunia nodded as she had a feeling what he was trying to say. "Come with me?" Harry croaked out. "But-" And before Petunia could cut in Harry continued. "You are all I have left of family..Besides Dudley and Vernon and those two hate me...Uncle Vernon only started hitting me after the war. I didn't get him arrested because I really didn't want anymore attention then I have here in the Wizarding World…We can talk to Minerva Mcgonagall, she'll understand." Harry added and gave her a look of sadness.

Petunia nodded and Harry hugged her out of surprise for them both. He had a feeling she would be accepted by the wizards and sure enough once they made it through the barrier, the Wizards did accept her and only noticing Harry.

She smiled and walked with him while carrying the blanket Harry had brought earlier. Petunia looked around and saw a pair of children running with a flying sparkling object as they played catch on their way to the train as if it was a race through time.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione who were clearly searching for their 'Golden Boy' and decided to run up to them. "Ron, Hermione!" He tackled the two and without thinking had surprised them both as they fell over. Meanwhile Petunia pushed his luggage with Yarrow aboard as if he were her trusty steed and looked out for 'danger'.

They three got off the floor and both Hermione and Ron gave questioning looks as well as slowly backed up from the strange girl. Harry rolled his eyes and lifted his hair so they could see the scar. Hermione eyes widened slightly but licked her thumb and began rubbing at the scar as if it would rub off. She gasped when it didn't.

"Harry?" She whispered and Harry gave a sheepish smile while looking down shyly. "I brought my aunt…" He said with a smile as he pointed to the woman who had made her way over to them. Hermione gaped and Ron paled. "M-Mrs Dursley...Y-Your here!" Ron blurted out of nervousness. Petunia glared at him. "How..Why are you a...Huh. Okay okay someone explain to me what's going on!" Hermione said more to herself out of frustration with not understanding how or what is going on as she would normally know things and Harry thought she was too smart for her own good.

Harry sighed and as all 4 of them boarded the train and got an empty compartment in the back of the train. People gave odd looks to the mysterious girl and old woman who walked with Ron and Hermione but didn't question it. Yarrow gave a high pitch hoot as if to say 'bugger off Harry's my owner and only I deserve the attention.' Harry laughed at Yarrow being a princess.

Ron just groaned and Hermione swat him in the back of the head. Once they finished putting their suitcases on the shelfs of the compartment, they closed the door, put locking and silencing charms on it and Harry explained the entire story. Ron and Hermione gaped but nodded in understanding.

Harry yawned as he let his head rest on his aunt's lap. He let himself fall asleep the entire train ride and was gently woken back up by his aunts caresses with her fingertips over the outline of his scar. Harry opened his eyes and smiled. He never noticed how beautiful Petunia was.

She reminded him of his mother and he yawned as well as stretched. Yarrow hooted as if to say 'good morning!' properly. "We're here?" Harry asked as he yawned again and Hermione nodded. "Harry I packed you pads and tampons..Just in case you had a period from this unknown female transformation." Petunia said with a shrug as she too wiped her eyes once more with her own yawn. Harry was too tired to understand what she said but he felt himself blushing as it slowly hit his brain.

Apparently Harry wasn't the only one who slept the train ride and he understood that Petunia did wake up early to take him to the train in the first place. The trio and Harry's Aunt Petunia grabbed their bags and got off the train ride to the carriages and boats that awaited for them. After a bit more travelling, they arrived at Hogwarts making small talk along the way. Petunia seemed to sit and listen as well as talk too but not as much.

Headmistress Mcgonagall waited for them at the entrance hall as if seeming to know something wasn't right. Hermione then whispered in Harry's ear that she send an owl to the Headmistress while Harry slept and used her own new owl Red. The owl was just like Yarrow, a Burrowing owl except for the color's the eyes and the Burrowing Owl was a bit bigger. Red's feather coat was a medium grey with a few red feathers around here and there and a red stripe of feathers at the neck that made it look like he wore a necklace of sorts. Red's eyes were a dark lazy blue unlike Yarrow's bright brown eye color.

The Headmistress lead Harry and Petunia to her office while Ron and Hermione waited in the Great Hall, as elfs brought up their luggage and they had already changed into their school robes. Harry explained the situation and Professor Mcgonagall sighed as Harry would change back in months time as he was forced to get used to this form. To be completely honest Harry looked a bit like his mother and even before becoming a woman his features turned out to be a lot like Lily's. It scared the Professor's but she told Harry that he would get his own room and a 'mini' common room for himself with a kitchen and a bathroom, as he couldn't sleep in the boys dormitories nor the girls towards the whole transforming situation but he was still a Gryffindor that could come hang out with the Gryffindors anytime, but sleeping wise he wouldn't be in any of the houses.

It was like he would have his own house. Mcgonagall also explained that the spell he did merely unlocked a special transformation that only certain powerful wizards could do. After they talked, Harry was lead to his new room and Mcgonagall did allow Petunia to stay as well and in the same room with Harry and for him.

Petunia and Mcgonagall talked a bit more as they walked the halls and Petunia even signed a few divorce papers that Mcgonagall had conjured with the flick of her wand. Petunia was told that she could help Harry with his classes, as she did give Petunia the teacher addition books to what he was learning.

They arrived at a moving portrait that at first Petunia seemed scared of but she was already adapting to the wizarding culture. The painting was a brown talking cat with bright grey eyes and a little pink nose with perfect whiskers that was laying in a brown basket style cat bed with hay and an old purple and white plaid pillow that also seemed to be stuffed with both cushion stuffing and hay. The pillow case itself was faded and washed out colors and the background was just a dark wood wall of a barn. "Password?" The Cat drawled in a snobby tone and strangely it reminded Harry of Malfoy or Snape with the whole dark and depressing theme which made him chuckle but he didn't know why. "Wortstring." Mcgonagall said before adding. "I'm changing the password and giving full access to Harry and Ms. Dursley." Mcgonagall gave the cat a stern look and it rolled it's eyes. "Fine fine, step up here Mr. Potter. You need to give me the password." The cat grumbled out but in a more lazy tone as its eyes were constantly droopy.

"Alright...We'll change it to...Lily Flowers." Harry said the new password and the cat just rolled its eyes and swung open the portrait hole. Mcgonagall handed Harry the new schedule as well as told him both his male school robes and now his new female ones as well were in his room along with all his other things that were unpacked thanks to the elfs who had been informed and then look her leave. Harry went to the room to change into his school robes, as he didn't have time to this morning.

When he looked around the room there were other not portraits but doors as if it were a house. The living area aka "Mini Common Room" was different colors of browns, bronze, and little bits of gold. He went and checked out the mini kitchen that had two house elves working there already which at first felt weird but he would get used to it. The kitchen just like the common room was in shades of brown and bronze which also had brown counters, along with kitchen supplies and small dining table. The dining table was a bronze metal color.

The flooring layout for the kitchen was white and brown tile, the living room/common room was oak wood flooring and the main bathroom for guests was a dark brown tile. The walls were all brown but the other bathrooms and two bedrooms were different.

The couches were brown and they had a fluffy big dark brown carpet in the living area as well. Harry went to check out his room which the walls were a light blue walls and the carpeting was a navy blue. The bed was a king sized bed with an all white comforter and the pillows were shades of lilac and a baby blue with a few solid light pink pillows as well. He noticed a desk that was one of the darker things in the room.

The frame matched the dark oak wood desk along with the dresser. It seemed that they each had their own bathroom. Harry then went to check out his personal bathroom that was huge, he noticed all the rooms were quite big and a lot of space. The bathtub was practically the size of a pool and it was a pure marble white with a big stained glass window of a singing Fairy with grey eyes and pale skin with black straight hair and was wearing an all black spaghetti strap flowy dress with black slip on shoes and was sitting on the top of a Stone Pine tree in the moonlight at the time exactly midnight but you'd have to ask her otherwise she wouldn't know. Unlike The Fat Lady, the stain glass windows voice was enchanting, the Stone Pine tree was planted like a willow in the middle of a river and there wasn't any sight of grass or any type of land for miles in the glass window.

He loved the room strangely and then decided to go check on his aunt who was in her room. Her room was pink with purple and flowery covers and pillows. She did have a set of Teaching robes as well as a desk for herself. The bed frame was a oak wood as well as the dresser. It seems most of the wood is either some dark wood or oak. Harry wasn't complaining but that must be the theme of this portrait room.

Harry decided to go back to his room to get into his robes for dinner and the sorting hat ceremony as well as Petunia for her first time in watching it. While Harry was getting dressed he stared at himself in the full body sized mirror by his desk. Harry stared at his naked silhouette in questioning and sadness. Mcgonagall did say that he'll turn back within months or whenever he'd get the hang of transforming back and forth in both genders but it still scared him that he may never return to himself.

He quickly put on one of the new loose and comfy light grey sports bras as well as the pair of underwear he was previously wearing. He grabbed the skirt and groaned but put it on along with his shirt, tie, and the rest of his dressing robes before leaving with his now fully robe style dressed aunt.

Petunia was wearing all black dress robes and some may say she looked like a female version of severus snape if she wasn't wearing a white dress shirt with a dull flower broach of a Petunia flower that was in all silver with little golden flowers around it and purple gems. The rest of her outfit was black. Harry explained to her wear she was to sit and as they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Mcgonagall was waiting outside for them specifically. Harry and Mcgonagall discussed where Petunia would sit and they agreed she should sit right by Harry and that Harry would now be sitting at the teachers table with his aunt and Mcgonagall. Harry decided that he needed a name and so the three of them came up with one that was perfect for him.

They entered the Great Hall together and went and sat down up at the teachers area. Harry was fully aware that all the students were looking at him either directly or from the corner of their eyes. Mcgonagall then left to get the newly to become first years. The Hat ceremony took place along with the speech she was now giving and silencing the students.

"Welcome, Welcome! As it is a new year and new beginnings with a new era of the time period. The War is officially over thanks to Mr. Potter and his friends as well as all of you!" She took a deep breath before continuing. Harry noticed that Draco actually decided to redo his year here he saw many familiar faces. Some were here and some were no longer there for reasons he blocked out of his mind. "Now, I have to announce the new teachers and since I am officially the Headmistress, I cannot be Gryffindor's Head of House….Ok! First off we have Ms. Clara Sapphire is the new Gryffindor Head of House, you may call her Ms. Sapphire, then we have Hagrid for Care for Magical Creatures...We have Professor Flitwick for Charms...The Slytherin's Head of House is Ms. Sapphires twin brother Mr. Dale Sapphire... " Mcgonagall went on and on about the classes but Harry stopped listening until the final announcement.

"Now lastly you may notice our Saviour of the Wizarding World and Golden Boy Mr. Potter isn't here for the time being, he is away on personal matters but his Aunt Petunia Dursley and his cousin from the further side on the Paris end of the Potter family, Ella Potter. Well let the feast begin!" And with that the food arrived and Petunia was serving Ella's plate and people noticed she was being very motherly to Harry. Whispering and chatter went on, as well as some people staring. Harry noticed Draco's confused gaze on him.

It wasn't creepy or uncomforting but Harry could tell he was questioning who this person that was small with noticeable big breasts, slightly tanned skin, black hair that was flowy yet some ends were still untameable, and a person who had the same color of emerald green eyes that had that same fire in them, yes Draco Malfoy wanted to know who this person was.

_Who are you, Ella Potter? _Draco questioned in his own mind of who the girl was before turning to his dinner.

* * *

**AN: Oh i'm so good at Cliff Hangers. I hate them and I know you do too but bare with me. SO UM REVIEW! I wanna know if you guys are really liking the story. If not, not my problem and ya no need for those hate comments if you don't like it don't comment! I'll have my next chapter up and ready soon! ^-^**


	4. Someone Knows But Doesn't Show

**AN:FIRST! The usual I know it sucks. **

**AU, OOC Etc, Bisexual Mentioning, Male x Male, Male x Female, Female x Female, Possible Slash So M Just In Case as well as Rated:R for later on, Both MPreg And Other Types Of Preg, Drarry Warning Also!, Adult Language, Swearing, Violence, Alcohol Topics, Abuse Both Verbal and Physical, It Kinda Gets Dark, Some Rape Attempts, Magical Sex Change, Slash, Sexual Topics, Sexuality Etc, And I don't own any of Harry Potter, **

***Again, I don't Own Harry Potter Or Anything In It So Don't Sue me for Nothing XD **

**I just write Fanfiction off of it as well as make up characters in my brain and nothing more.* **

**I Own Only These Made Up Characters I created from other fanfictions and will continue to use these characters in all my fanfics: 'Yarrow the Owl (fucking Yarrow though, like seriously he's the best damn character there is XD). Tina the Baby. Rick the Baby. Susan the Baby. Hector the Baby. Kota the Baby. Ann the Baby. Roxy the Fox. Blue the Cat. Polly the Rat. Goldy the Magical Goldfish. Phil the Dog. & Hank the Dog.' **

**ALSO! THE ART COVER IS MINE! YA I DREW THAT GO AHEAD AND CRINGE AT IT but again no need to complain to me about my crappy writing and art choices. **

**AN: I bet your wondering why I use Harry and He instead of She and Ella, I wanna stay true to the fact that he is still a boy originally and will be turning back but for now he's a girl but i'm still going to use he and Harry in the Narrator Mode. **

**Ok guys it's been fun, i'll check back with you all after the chapter but for now here's what you've been waiting for… **

* * *

**Chapter 3. **

It was the next morning as the previous night Harry and Petunia had gone to their room after dinner and showered and went to bed. Harry had woken up to his aunt. "Up. I let you sleep through breakfast, You have only a few minutes to eat your toast and get dressed for your classes. Like hell i'm letting you be late anymore as well as miss your first class. It's Potions with that new Professor Mr. Dale Sapphire..He is quite cute once you start talking to him..And his eyes!...You know what get up." But his aunt stopped rambling as the smug look on Harry's face and made Harry get out of bed.

"Isn't he a bit young for you?" Harry asked and Petunia sighed but nodded. "Well i'll help you out Ms. Dursley." Harry said with a wink which earned a whack on the back of the head curtsy to Petunia. "Don't call me Ms. Dursley it makes me feel old...Now I know how Mcgonagall feels." Petunia grumbled as she helped get Harry's bag together while Harry finished dressing and eating his toast with apple and berry jam before the two headed out for their first class, well Harry's first class and Petunia's teaching class.

Harry realized he was going to be doing class with his aunt and that she was actually okay with it. He smiled at the fact that she warmed up to being in the Wizarding World and it seems she likes the Wizarding robes. When they arrived outside the Potions classroom, the line of both Gryffindor and Slytherin were lined outside the class. Harry checked his watch which he bought from a Wizarding shop awhile back and realized they were really early yet everyone had finished their breakfast early as well. "We still have 10 minutes before class." Harry thought out loud while staring at his black watch. Petunia nudged his shoulder and he looked up to see everyone staring at him. He rolled his eyes and just got in line.

"Aunt Petunia, after class today let's go with Professor Mcgonagall to Madam Malkin's robe shop for more robes." Harry suggested and Petunia nodded before going back to her book.

Hermione and Ron arrived shortly after and went to Harry's side. "Ha..Hi Ella!" Hermione said excitedly as well as correcting herself as she almost said _"Harry"_. "Yeah hey mate." Ron said with a sad smile, clearly missing having Harry in his dorm.

"Hi guys...Me and my aunt are going to the robe shop after class if you both would come that'd be alright with us." Harry offered and made a clear unsaid in code that _"Go with us I need to talk with you while my Aunt is distracted by buying clothes" _and Hermione nodded a _"Thank you, and we will". _

Malfoy and his four friends, Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, and Theodore had arrived, yawning and Malfoy was eating a peach with his hair sticking up. _Yikes, someone woke up a bit late..And his hair is sticking up quite softly..I kinda wanna touch it- AH! NO HARRY! No you don't! HA HA I caught myself. I'm amazing...Oh wait did Mcgonagall call me the Golden Boy at dinner last night? God dammit...I thought I was past that childish nickname. Well Harry looks like class is starting...Am I crazy for having arguments with myself in my mind? Huh I don't fucking know anymore but let's get back to the lesson and staring at Malfoy some more- I mean learning with the prat since he's clearly my potions partner for the fucking year. OH GREAT DRACO LUCIUS FUCKING MALFOY IS MY POTIONS PARTNER FOR THE YEAR! Do they not have our history together on record! I'm doomed...The fucking Prat...Man i'm tired...and I want Strawberrys or Raspberrys.._

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the lesson as the teacher had opened the door for them and the students all took their seats, sadly Malfoy was in the back with Harry. He seemed to not care though. _Double Potions sucks and Jee He doesn't care cuz your not Harry anymore your Ella. _Harry rolled his eyes at the thought and Draco looked at him with a questioning eyebrow as if saying _"The fuck is wrong with you?" _Harry just shook his head not wanting to deal with it.

Malfoy shrugged and went back to the lesson, Harry followed in suit while Petunia sat on the other side of Harry and correcting his errors. "Ella...You're supposed to do Three eyes of spiders not Two. Now fix it add one more." Harry sighed and did as he was told. His Aunt patted the top of his head and smiled as if to say _"Sorry lovely it's just apart the book and I always follow the book" _Harry smiled at the thought of comparing his aunt to Hermione.

"Ella...Four stirs not Three...Do one more stir." His aunt pointed out in her working tone and Harry did as he was told. The class ended after the potions were all made and Mr. Dale Sapphire came to check on each one. Harry got a perfect score as well as Draco and Hermione and Ron (Thanks to Hermione helping him). _Since when do you call him Draco? It's Malfoy not fucking Tom Hanks. Oh but that movie Cast Away was so good...WILSON! Ok Harry now that's just weird. Hermione and Ron are such a cute couple, I swear they're gonna be married before their 24? Hmm 24 is very specific…I wonder when i'll be marrying Draco…_

Harry shut those thoughts off as his eyes widened. When did he let Draco Malfoy affect him so much? They aren't even friends, let alone in a relationship and not that Harry would want one with the Slytherin. He shook his head and walked off, but also silently blaming the female hormones.

The rest of the classes were mixed up but most of the classes were with Slytherin. Then he had one with Hufflepuff and two with Ravenclaw. Care for Magical Creatures was very entertaining for Harry. He watched his aunt who was playing with a big group of Pygmy Puffs. They were all very cuddly and friendly, (thanks to Hagrid and him raising them of course).

Other then that, Harry's classes were a blur. He did his best to ignore the stares and questions and worked. After the classes were over, Harry, Professor Mcgonagall, his aunt, and his two best friends went to the robe shop. His aunt and Mcgonagall were too busy in a conversation to even notice the students existence and not that they minded. It turned out Minerva Mcgonagall and Petunia Dursley had a lot more in common then it seemed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione bought clothes as well but talked more quietly. Harry had bought both male wizarding robes and female wizarding robes for himself. His aunt bought her own wizarding robes as well as everyone else.

Harry sighed as Hermione and him were alone while Ron was being used as a dressing model for both his aunt and his aunt's new best friend. It was quite funny, amusing, and sad all at once.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the nudge of Hermione and didn't mind it at all.

"I asked you how your doing?" Hermione asked again once they were alone to get the real answer out of him and by the look he was giving her it was a confused look. "I honestly am really tired of it all...I just want one thing to go normal for me, but it never has...I'm so sick of it too. I just don't care, and before you ask. No i'm not depressed or anything like that but i'm just really tired of it all. My parents death is stressful, over the past years, putting up with a ruthless cousin and a horrible uncle was hard, and fearing for my life every second because of some mad man that was out to kill me so I guess no i'm not okay. I've had a lot of shit go on in my life and I want one normal year..So far it hasn't happened. Now this..Now I become this sex swapping girl. I already showed you the book but it turns out I can go back and forth whenever I want, it's cool but for the first transformation my body has to get used to the hormones and the change. It's exhausting to know this to be completely honest with you i'm scared and tired and I want a break." Harry whispered it all in one breath as a bit of a quiet rant and Hermione hugged him.

She knew he had done enough already and she honestly thought he would die of the stress he was given. This might be the first time Harry actually acknowledged his issues in a long time and he felt stressed by not keeping it down. Harry tried his best to be positive since the war ended because he knew he had to do what everyone couldn't as it seemed to be too soon.

Harry knew he had to move on from it and he really had, but he also done his best to keep distracting himself from his problems and put the feelings and constant emotions in the back of his head. Harry hated bringing up the issues at hand and it was true he was tired of dealing with this bull shit. At one point he had wished he never became a wizard but then regretted it as he wouldn't have met his two best friends and redeemed his relationship with his aunt.

He sighed and looked at Hermione who had sadness on her face. He did the one thing he knew how to do. He gave her his winners smile in a way of hoping they'd all be okay. Harry didn't realize that everytime he smiled, female or male, his smile lit up a room and made Hermione break out into a joyful smile as well as lose the sadness and dark expression that threatened to cloud her eyes and its color.

"Ah there's the smile i've been looking for." Harry said and Hermione gave a real laugh at the dorky wag of his eyebrows. "Alright alright, let's go save my boyfriend from your aunt and Mcgonagall.." And with that they did save a horrified Ronald Bilius Weasley and after that they paid for the last of their things and went off back to Hogwarts before the sun went down.

Mcgonagall had to use her magic to carry everyone's things throughout the whole way there as they had bought a lot more clothes and shoes then intended along with other things from other stores in the wizarding world. Harry had help with the house-elves -that both lived and stayed in his dormitory- with putting away all the things him and his aunt had bought, along with the snap of their elf fingers, Ron and Hermione's were put away in their own dormitories as well as unpacked. Mcgonagall had spelled her bags to be put to her own room at Hogwarts before joining Petunia and the three students for tea in her own office.

They drank their tea and had small talk throughout the time being until dinner came. They all made their way back to their own rooms to get dressed in their robes before heading off. Once at the Great Hall for dinner, the students were over their shock and didn't notice the teachers, Harry, and his friends enter the Hall. Harry wore his usual school robes but made sure to use his contact lenses that worked just as good as his glasses, maybe even a little better.

Harry took his new seat at the teachers table while his friends took theirs at the Gryffindor table. Petunia and Mcgonagall talked to each other while the feast went on and Ron and Hermione made talk about chess. Even though Ron was probably one of the few chess lovers in the school, Hermione had made it a goal to try and win at every chess game there was and Ron and Hermione were constantly talking on strategy.

Harry smiled at their interaction that was fairly obvious on what they were talking about but shifted his gaze to a certain Slytherin who was actually smiling and laughing with his friends? It seemed Draco noticed and made eye contact with Harry. The contact wasn't broken as he talked to his friends. Even when he went to whisper a private joke to one of the Greengrass sisters, he kept a gaze that seemed a bit of knowing and yet caring to them. Harry had already finished eating, as he waited for his aunt to be done before getting up and leaving, but for the time being he just stared and let a small smile fall from his lips.

Draco was in an honest heart struck move by the smile that graced kindly across the soft, thin, pink, lips and kinda just stared _Like a lovestruck idiot_ Draco thought, trying to capture every feature of the beautiful girl at the teachers table. He knew exactly who it was, if you took away the long hair, the breasts, and replaced it with Harry's features, you'd have Harry James Potter.

He may be the only one who realized who it was already by the second day and had realized that he had feelings for Harry for longer then just hormones. Every time he wanted to get under Harry's skin, or get into a fight, it was out of the desire to capture his tension. Harry took that away by causing a truce at the trials and after that he even returned Draco his damn wand! Draco also had realized his feelings were deeper than lust filled hormonal thoughts but actual love and caring towards a hope-filled companionship and to pursue Harry as lengths to being courted. He realized these feelings over the summer and honestly liked it. The strange feeling Harry did to his chest drove him insane and the blush he got from Harry was annoyingly constant and wouldn't go away.

Only one person was able to do that to him and now this girl that looks, talks, and acts like Harry's dorky self with that smile that could make everyone's mood go from sad and angry to bliss and happy in seconds have the same effect? That smile that lights up a room in seconds? It wasn't possible until today when Draco read up on sex changing spells and the same spell _Puella Transformatio _and it all clicked. Everything in seconds. Draco Lucius Malfoy was too smart, too handsome, too sexy even, and too clever for his own good.

Draco decided to return the smile that made Harry feel his face heat up in a blush as if Harry knew that Draco knew something. He decided to write Draco a note and have Yarrow send it to him later. For now the Hall was clearing out and Harry and Petunia went back to their room.

* * *

**AN: HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?! So far it's like tense. The tensed up tension that I oh so enjoy! THE *cough* *cough* LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT TENSION! (Like seriously Draco get it together you insecure arsehole.) No i'm kidding -not really- and hope you like it. REVIEW! **

**Taking my sweet arse time with this one, just to build up the likes of it and the fact that my original plot does need to be built up along with getting every characters story in. Like with the whole over the summer and after the war with what happened to everyone. Mainly boring trials but also new relationships of all kinds happened, oh but the Ron and Hermione thing were already happening, I mean dude the ooc Ron and Hermione have a chess war. Like me and my gf, we have a Prank War. ****OFF TOPIC!**** Point is, the story needs time to build up, I don't wanna rush into it like I normally would with stories. I do indeed have these rare ones where they build up forever but stuff like One shots and short chapters, I don't care too much for on the rushing it. I might rush things just a tad mainly because I want to add more of my stories to my account for all you fellow readers. I don't do stuff besides Harry Potter, just because I like to stay in one column and eventually I might do other stuff but I work with a group of people over Discord on this. I write the stories, they read, and approve of it. So I guess it's my account and I don't have to listen but I choose to mainly I do it for my friends and our little mini business group. Same with my art, they do it to look after me, so if I have crappy art they'll tell me to fix what makes it crappy before I get a chance to upload it. That way I don't embarrass myself and if your a friend who's reading it. *OHHO YOU KNOW ME! I EMBARRASS MYSELF ON PURPOSE!* Anyway what i'm trying to say is Review, Comment, Fave, Like. Tell me what you think but with all my heart keep it positive and don't complain to me or if you know my group, don't go harassing them with bs and complaints because we're working hard enough to get our own other stuff done. Thanks for reading. **

**^o^ I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The Feelings Strange and Feelings Right

**Now…_ Those who enjoy my story lets get through the usual basics…**

**AU, OOC Etc, Bisexual Mentioning, Male x Male, Male x Female, Female x Female, Possible Slash So M Just In Case as well as Rated:R for later on, Both MPreg And Other Types Of Preg, Drarry Warning Also!, Adult Language, Swearing, Violence, Alcohol Topics, Abuse Both Verbal and Physical, It Kinda Gets Dark, Some Rape Attempts, Magical Sex Change, Slash, Sexual Topics, Sexuality Etc, And I don't own any of Harry Potter, **

***Again, I don't Own Harry Potter Or Anything In It So Don't Sue me for Nothing XD **

**I just write Fanfiction off of it as well as make up characters in my brain and nothing more.* **

**I Own Only These Made Up Characters I created from other fanfictions and will continue to use these characters in all my fanfics: 'Yarrow the Owl (fucking Yarrow though, like seriously he's the best damn character there is XD). Tina the Baby. Rick the Baby. Susan the Baby. Hector the Baby. Kota the Baby. Ann the Baby. Roxy the Fox. Blue the Cat. Polly the Rat. Goldy the Magical Goldfish. Phil the Dog. & Hank the Dog.' **

**ALSO! THE ART COVER IS MINE! YA I DREW THAT GO AHEAD AND CRINGE AT IT but again no need to complain to me about my crappy writing and art choices. **

**WARNING DETAILED *Ehhh I've written worse..but this is still detailed enough* SLASH/SEXUAL INTIMACY/GRAPHIC *Sorta, Again I've Wrote Worse*/SEXUAL INTERCOURSE/ANY OTHER WAY OF SAYING SEXY STUFF THAT HAPPENS IN A NOT SO FRIENDLY CHAPTER AND I REPEAT WARNING SEXUAL SCENES ARE IN THIS CHAPTER! I've PUT WARNINGS AND RATED THIS WHOLE SEQUEL PERSONALLY R FOR THAT REASON AND MUCH MORE! You can skip it i've uploaded a few chapters after this one! This is a "One night stand" kinda thing I know...Wow me IM SO AMAZING WITH COMING UP WITH SOMETHING UNORIGINAL! XD *Kinda am.* -Cough, not really, cough cough- You might be wondering "WHEN ARE THE RAPE AND ABUSIVE SCENES" They are in future chapters. ;D Okay? Okay! So no need to worry about unexpected scenes because I will warn you ahead of time. I won't always put these types of series out there i've written children safe stories and this will be your only warning so if you don't read the author's notes you I put up, you will never know. **

**Also um uhh I mean "The Change" will be a sequel to other ones so don't worry if you do finish this series and think 'Aww it ended' **_**WRONG! **_**No um I will be doing a fucking sequel it can't end here. I know now that I actually am amazing for this announcement. Don't you all just love how much announcements I have on the (SLASH) chapters. Oh no, don't tell mom guys I said (SLASH) on a very (SLASHY) chapter. IT'S PRACTICALLY SWEARING! *Room gasps* -My Friends Laugh Their Arses Off Though- +Fanfiction Readers are tired of me talking and just fucking narrate this damn chapter.+ **

**FUN-FACT! OKAY OKAY So one more thing *maybe two* None of the Harry Potter Characters are Narrating this sequel story etc. I am. Like it's not some fictional character it's being read by me well the fanfiction me. WHICH IS STILL ME, SO DON'T GO THINKING "Oh great Harry's talking in third person. Sonofabitch lets go kill the bastard for being insane" NO! DON'T DO THAT! But I'm Narrating this fanfiction Welp final thing to say is below this….. **

…**..(Im kidding I have nothing more but that sentence under this. My humour *SUCKS!* =so true, sob.. sob..= XD ANYWAY!)**

**AN: Alright ladies and gents here's the story you've been waiting for…. **

**Chapter 4. **

Thanks to Mcgonagall, Harry noticed an extra door that was added inside of Harry's bedroom. When he opened it, it was a personal room, designed from the inside to be exactly like the outdoors but obviously had stone walls. There was many windows but one was exactly like the Owlery's window. It confused him at first but realized he got his own personal Owlery so he didn't need to actually go to the Hogwarts main Owlery. He also realized that Yarrow was cuddled up in his blanket and helmet. The room was enchanted to look like the outdoors with the ceiling enchanted to look like the sky. It was currently at sunset and yet near the night time as some stars were peeking out from the clouds.

Harry smiled at the fact he and his aunt get their own Owlery that was enchanted to smell and stay clean. That also meant he got to be with Yarrow more than half the time. And Harry loved his baby, that's a fact.

Harry had closed the door behind him and noticed that the room was darkish pink from the sky enchantment but the floors were enchanted to be a grass-like flooring that had rocks and there was a hint of bitterness to the look. _Winter._ He thought as he saw the desk with two drawers attached to it. He opened the first one to see what was inside. _Paper? Wait does the second one have…._But it answered his question for him. Quills were on one side and four boxes on the other with two boxes filled with both ink bottles and the other two were enchanted erasers and drawing supplies. Harry smiled and realized the first drawer had more than one type of paper and even canvases. In the art supplies did have oil pastels and oil paints along with other things as well.

Harry stared at it at first before shuffling the items away and pulling out a small piece of paper with a quill and ink bottle. He dipped the quill he chose into one of the many ink bottles and began to write.

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy, **_

_**Yes I did your full name, you prat. Anyway….Listen, meet me at the Lake tonight, write back if you can't the second you get this. Normally i'd put a time down and or a date but I guess since it's already practically dark out and this is my only available time this week to sneak out night so far since it's the beginning of the school year i'd say no later than 8:00 and tonight also..Don't get eaten by the Giant Squid either. If you do that's your own fault. I'm being cautious on privacy so i'll just do my initials to keep it vague but not dangerously vague. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**E. J. P. **_

Harry sighed as he sent it, using Yarrow who plopped the note very gracefully, in his mouth before fluttering his wings and taking off through the only window that looked like it was from the Owlery. All Harry could think of is how Yarrow acted he was such a…_Show off._ Harry gave a chuckle to his princesses idea of urgent delivery message flying.

Draco got the note and since he was a Prefect he had his own room, bathroom, and special privileges along with other things of course. He even had a walk in closet. He was currently putting away his work when an owl made its way through the only window in the dungeon that was meant for owls. Blaise from inside the common room tried to grab the letter but it wouldn't let him touch it, after Pansy tried twice the two looked to Theodore who tried to grab it but nearly got his finger taken off. Goyle was asleep on the couch and everyone knew he wouldn't be up unless either Draco or a teacher came and got him. Theodore then sighed before heading to the Prefect's Dorm. He knocked on the door loud enough for it to be heard and Draco opened it.

"Theodore, the hell do you want!" Draco snapped with a sneer, and gods everyone including Theodore Nott sometimes thought Draco was a mini Severus Snape with being _"Interrupted" _as both Draco and the late Professor Snape would put it. "Owl trouble." Draco groaned and left his room, locking it with an enchanted lock before following Theodore to see what the problem is. "What is it that you pesky stupid..." But Draco stopped talking and watched the owl that just flew over to him. Draco smiled as it landed perfectly on his shoulder and gracefully gave him the letter before nuzzling into Draco's cheek.

"He wouldn't even let me touch it!" Theodore complained. "Shut up!" Draco snapped at them all before going back to the very loving Owl. "I wanna cook that stupid bird. It'll be taught a lesson for almost biting Theodores finger off, not to mention ignored Pansy and me." Blaise gritted through his teeth. "I said shut up!...Shh it's okay, you're not a dumb bird like Blaise and Pansy's brains are..your so cute yes you are!" Draco cooed as he played with the attention hogging bird.

His now four -as Goyle woke up due to Draco's commanding voice- friends gaped at Draco's protective and shockingly adoring attitude towards this..bird? "Whoever is your owner should be proud to have you..Oh guys he has jewelry they must treat their owl like I treat mine! Oh i'm so jealous, your owner must think of you as a princess and you are their adorable baby oh yes you are!" Draco continued and the four just stared in amazement of how a bird that acted so stuck up and snobbish could turn a snobbish man into well, this! The Burrowing Owl hooted in approval and nudged the letter in Draco's hand. Draco looked at the letter and read it.

"Well? What does it say." Theodore asked expectantly and Draco rolled his eyes. "I um have a date with an admirer and if any of you lot go near me and fuck it up, I will burn your clothes, beat your arses, then leave you to die in the cold of our upcoming winter in SEPTEMBER! It's just starting to become Winter but I am pretty sure, that at night it's freezing like Winter is already here, so do we understand each other?" Draco didn't ask but commanded his _"Idiotic Minions" _as they all put it in their heads, which was true, they were his friends but also his minions, along with the rest of Slytherin House. Mr. Dale Sapphire was even impressed on how intimidating Draco can be.

They nodded and knew their place in not to interfere and to know that Draco may or sometimes may not even mention anything about it tomorrow at breakfast. "Good." Draco said before feeding the highly respected Owl it's treat before reading the collar it had owned with the tag that was a shiny expensive gold. "Yarrow huh? Your owner is...H.P?" Draco mumbled but his friends couldn't hear him. His eyes slightly widened before he wrote down on a piece of parchment and giving it to the owl. Draco sent the bird on its way before rushing to his room and locking it behind him.

_There's no fucking way that, that's Harry's bird..Since when is Potter, Harry? Oh wait that's because you made your stupid truce with the man who saved your life twice. And since when does Harry have a cousin that actually likes me? I'M A MALFOY! DO PEOPLE NOT GET HOW CRUEL WERE SUPPOSEDLY KNOWN FOR! Oh for fucks sakes I already know it's him under that 'Ella Potter' bull shit. All I need is proof or maybe the scar will somehow show itself. Oh fuck my life. I just told those idiots i'm going on a date...A DATE THAT'S WITH POTTER-..Harry, get it right internal me..I mean all my life I kinda hated him for rejecting my friendship but if I surpass the Weasel into actually getting into Potter's- Harry's pants. OH MY LIFE IS GOOD! _

He grabbed his jacket and threw it on his bed, before grabbing his cologne that smelled of Lemon custard. He sprayed the faint yet delicious smell on himself before combing his hair, setting the comb and cologne on his desk -making a mental note to put the stuff away later-, while shuffling his best black jacket on.

He then set the note down on the desk as well before leaving his room and locking it up nicely. Draco slipped through the portrait and left for the _"Date" _he had exclaimed it to be. Harry was in a similar problem but with Strawberry Lemonade smelling lotion instead of any source of Cologne or Perfume -which he had but decided neither would fit his outfit.- _Oh Harry you're such a girl! Since when do you care about appearances. Grab a jacket me...It's cold out tonight. _He grabbed his light blue button up crochet sweater to put over his white bra built-in tank-top. And he was wearing a pair of comfy blue jeans with his white laced thong. _Since it's the first pair I saw._ Slightly uncomfortable but he was already used to it. He had been moody and craving foods but had pushed the thought aside.

He didn't trust his body in this feminine form to get him pregnant and just like his aunt, Mcgonagall bought him more pads, panny-liners even, and tampons and birth control! Harry's Owl arrived with the a letter, which made Harry frown as he was brought out of his thoughts. He grabbed the letter and decided to read it anyway. _What the hell, why not if he's gonna flake anyways. _Why did Harry even care. He opened the letter and small bubble hearts came out the letter. Draco had charmed the paper before sending it off with Yarrow. Harry giggled at the bubbles and read the piece of paper.

_**E. J. P. **_

_**I am surprised i've been messaged by a Gryffindor. Don't think I didn't notice which house you're in. The Headmistress probably did a private Sorting. I also noticed that you aren't sitting with the Gryffindor's and it's probably because of that lady you came here with but either way it isn't my business. I am messaging you because I'm going tonight. I normally wouldn't hang out with people outside my house but this past year and this past summer has been a bit crazy ever since the war. I don't want you to feel shy towards me. You seem like someone who could use a friend or two since you're new here. I never even knew that Hogwarts transferred students and it's good you were vague about who you are in my house but I kinda am going off a theory that you're the Transfer student but what's interesting is the fact that I never knew that Harry had a cousin. If you aren't who I think you are it's alright. Well i'm just messaging you that i'll be going and i'll see you soon, Flower. **_

_**;) **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**D. L. M. **_

Harry began to giggle and blush and oh how he blushed at being called a flower. Harry then inwardly kicked himself in the crotch for thinking such thoughts of Malfoy- Draco. He shook his head and went out the door. His aunt was asleep already and he thanked Tom Hanks's balls that she wasn't awake. He closed and locked his door along with leaving through the portrait hole.

Harry let his thoughts drift to a certain blonde in questioning and interest until he actually saw the very person who was sitting under a tree at the lake. He sighed but internally smacked himself again on the crotch for his feminine desires and interests. _It's the hormones Harry, it'll be okay..Just get through this..whatever it is and don't do something stupid. Oh but I ALREADY KNEW HIM FOR SEVEN YEARS! AS HARRY! But i'm Ella. Just get through this date- I mean this thingy with the muscley- I mean the prat and yeah. HA HA nope i'm screwed. _Harry made his way over with caution -or atleast in his head he thinks it's caution and not letting his hormonal female urges to touch that fucking pale yet soft looking hair-. _HEY! IT's NOT SOFT! IT'S GREASY! THINK OF MCGONAGALL IN A BIKINI! SNAPE IN A SPEEDO! Uh...DUMBLEDORE MOSTLY NAKED AND ONLY HIS COCK'S COVERED! Ew...Ok that's gross. Kinky but just fucking gross._

Harry sat down and curled in a small yet comfy ball and turned to the boy next to him. "Hi." Draco greeted, feeling a bit awkward and realized that the girl's outfit was casual yet clingy to her body and he wondered if he should say something but shook his head against the idea. _Really me, all you can say is 'hi' you fucking prat, WHERE'S THAT CUNNING SLYTHERIN MOVES I KNOW YOU HAVE THEM ME! Oh who am I kidding we haven't talked since the trials and now it's all awkward! Maybe he just wants me to thank him again. I mean he seems so relaxed and his eyes are so fucking green. What's up with that anyway. OH I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS. Wait wait shut up Draco he's talking to you._ "Hello..So..Did you catch the Quidditch games over the summer?" Harry asked with a small smile, feeling awkward in this form and they both silently knew who he really was but didn't know how to bring it up or to talk about it and Draco had that knowing look in his eyes. Draco was taken aback by the blunt and idiotic question. _He wants to talk about QUIDDITCH!? NOT HOW ARE YOU!? NOT HOWS YOUR LIFE!? Is Harry really that dense?! No he's cute but not dense, he's probably just wanting to steer clear of any 'no-no' topics...wait WHOA WHOA DRACO, HE ISN'T CUTE! Yes he is...NO..Yess...Why is it all confusing. WHY CAN'T HE BE NORMAL! THINK OF THAT MUGGLE ACTOR TOM HANK's IN A SPEEDO! Wait DON'T THINK OF HIM IN A SPEEDO YOU'LL GO HARD...This is ridiculous i'm just gonna say something. ANYTHING! _Draco thought and bit his bottom lip until he drew blood and was tasting it in his mouth.

"Yes I believe I did and normally i'd like the Harpy's but lately i've been switching over to the Cannons side. I'm noticing more the Cannons became very sly over the years."Draco said with actual interest. _Good. This is good, talk about quidditch. Don't bring up the past, don't even tell him you're Harry. Don't talk about the war since its way to depressing. _Harry thought and smiled at him.

"I thought about trying out for the Quidditch team this year. Maybe be a...Seeker?" Harry said with amusement and interest in his tone as he watched Draco's facial expression. Draco ended up chuckling at this and was pleased to hear that Harry's hobbies haven't changed since 'The Change' in his life.

"I did my tryouts over the summer with Professor Flitwick and Hagrid. Flitwick gave the report to the headmistress and I got the spot for captain of the Slytherins. I believe Gryffindor's Captain spot is open."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Draco explained and gave a genuine smile at Harry's amazement. _Maybe it won't be so bad having a few Gryffindor friends around. I know i'll probably have to put up with the red-headed Weaselette, the anger-issued Weasel, and his girlfriend Bushy Haired Granger. But other then that, Harry isn't bad and i'll do it for him. _Draco knew it was him by the faint scar that he could see more than once through the hair creases and once when the wind blew in their face Draco had a full showing shot of the scar until Harry began to fix his long hair.

The rest of the evening they talked about practically anything and even random topics about rocks and minerals. Harry found out that Draco was interested in the original Topaz and is in fact annoyed that muggles added the man-made blue Topaz rock. He even gave a very strong statement on his passion for rocks and how certain ones shouldn't have been made since it ruined the _"History of finding them" _and stuff like that but it made Harry laugh at his childish antics. It was weird and he liked that Draco's snobbiness and crucial words towards silly things and silly reasons for doing stuff made him laugh and smile but unlike before it would set him off if he heard Draco so much as say the word _"Mudblood and Blood Traitor."_ But now it's just funny when he says it. It's racist, rude, yet strangely hilarious in how he says it. What had changed? Harry didn't know but he liked it and that's that. Draco also told him about the stars as they slowly peaked out from the cloudy sky that faded to the black color. He showed him where certain ones are using both magic and just pointing at one.

They talked about books and to Harry's surprise, Draco actually liked things that were muggle. It seemed even a Malfoy got sick of the wizardly cultural things including the style from time to time. He even said he liked Tom Hanks's movies, which Harry was about to make the gorgeous man marry him then and there. Harry gave a strongly worded opinion on how much he loves Tom Hanks and the movies he played in. Draco seemed to agree on this and as time went by, Draco decided to take off his jacket so they could share it. Harry ended up cuddling with Draco as it did feel right that they were like this. Harry did his best to will the blush on his face away and Draco had the same issue. _**This feels...Right.**_ They thought in unison as they held one another in their arms. Draco was in love with the way Harry smelled and it didn't have that normal soury smell either so it must be some type of lotion.

Draco and Harry both gazed in each others eyes but couldn't look away as the stars from the sky reflected to their eyes, making it look like they sparkled and soon enough they were leaning into each other's embrace until Harry realized what he was about to do and just buried his head in Draco's chest. After that awkward moment, Draco began to laugh in Harry's head of hair. This brought back conversation after conversation. From Colors, to animals, to food, to everything. It was strange for Harry to find someone to match with on the same level and sharing the same interests, and hobbies. It was fairly compatible. They stayed up and talked until four AM before Draco walked him back to his portrait who they both laughed at for acting so much like a depressed and a more snobbier version of Draco.

They hugged and said their goodbyes before ending the evening. Harry snuck back into the room, took a shower, and went to bed in his current outfit minus the pants and jacket but he fell asleep in his built-in-bra shirt and thong strangely comfortably.

Draco just showered and slept in his boxers. His friends were long gone and back to their rooms nonetheless. He wondered how Harry and himself could have so much in common and the fact that they both talked for four hours and thirty minutes was impressive, as they didn't argue once. "**Oh my gods!" **Draco screamed at the top of his lungs but luckily he had heavy silencing and locking charms on his room. _**HARRY ALMOST KISSED ME!**__**HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO FUCKING STUPID AND JUST SAT THERE! I COULD'VE SNOGGED THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF THE BASTARD! OH I'M SO STUPID! **__No i've fallen for him in now both female and male form. I can't help that I love him. I'll make it my goal to win his heart before this year is over. Even if it means being selfish with the bloke and most of my classes are with him and his house. First thing tomorrow morning after breakfast, we're having a partnering double potions class. I'll be damned if Longbottom takes my spot next to him. He probably will be sitting off to the side with Luna anyways. But it's the Weaselette i'll need to worry about. No after breakfast i'll go straight up to him and walk with him and his aunty to class. Oh Draco you sexy genius. _

And with that last thought, he let sleep take him.

**AN: ****OKAY OKAY!**** AHEM! **_**HOW WAS THAT!?**_** This chapter might be a bit short but oi we got past the awkward first date part. Sorry it took so long but this week i'll be on a cruise for five days. Well four since the first day we're flying. I'll be having fun with it though! **

**Now for those who read the story and enjoy it...REVIEW because I wanna know what you think! FAVe if you liked it! AND FOLLOW! TO BECOME APART OF THE RIDE IN THIS STORY! And if you want to fave and follow the Author *cough me cough cough* you can join THE RIDE! On any other of my stories! **

**(Me number Two): Um this is'nt a theme park **

**(Regular Me): DAMMIT TWO GET OUT MY SPOTLIGHT! **

**(Me number Three): We're out of pizza **

**(Regular Me): Great we got another one. THREE WE'RE OUT OF PIZZA BECAUSE I ATE IT ALL! **

**(Me number Three): *cries in a corner and reads fanfiction off phone* **

**Alright on all seriousness, thank you for reading my and my team of editors -since they edit it- stories and we hope you really do enjoy this. This is also our first time going public with stories. We posted the first and were kinda hesitant about putting up my second story or any at all but to know that you are liking my stories really helps us with knowing in what I should and shouldn't post on here, due to if the story is interesting enough to gain it's interests. If not enough people are into the stories we post, we kinda take them down and quit posting it but so far you guys seem to enjoy it and that's what's keeping the story alive. So in a way you readers are also apart the team by just reading it and giving advice and opinions (IN A NICE WAY AND NOT BITCHING TO US) about if you enjoy it or if you are into it or if you aren't into it and that it should be taken down. So far we're keeping it up and we don't have a date on which we are to post my next chapter but after this week it's my spring break so i'll try to get in two chapters over the next week. **

_**You might be surprised to find that my actual age is 15 but don't worry my team of editors are either 14 to 17 turning 18 this year, years old. I make sure my team doesn't have any people out of age range just for my other team members comfort zone. But that doesn't mean i'm uncomfortable with talking to strangers that are either older or younger than that because i'm really chill with people but i've had a few complaints here and there between an adult and a teenager multiple times in our little group to the point I had to kick them both out of my personal group write. Too much drama with the whole age difference and all and that annoyed me so I got rid of the issue and set the rule down. **_

**Other than that, Thank you all and stay updated and read lots of books because it's good for you! ;D **


	6. Mysteries and Soft Hair

**AN: Right...Great...Well we're here again so deal with it. **

**NOW FOR THE BASICS! **

***Again, I don't Own Harry Potter Or Anything In It So Don't Sue me for Nothing XD **

**I just write Fanfiction off of it and nothing more.* **

**AU, OOC Etc, Bisexual Mentioning, Male x Male, Male x Female, Female x Female, Possible Slash So M Just In Case as well as Rated:R for later on, Both MPreg And Other Types Of Preg, Drarry Warning Also!, Adult Language, Swearing, Violence, Alcohol Topics, Abuse Both Verbal and Physical, It Kinda Gets Dark, Some Rape Attempts, Magical Sex Change, Slash, Sexual Topics, Sexuality Etc, And I don't own any of Harry Potter, **

**I Own Only These Made Up Characters I created from other fanfictions and will continue to use these characters in all my fanfics: Yarrow the Owl. Tina the Baby. Rick the Baby. Susan the Baby. Hector the Baby. Kota the Baby. Ann the Baby. Roxy the Fox. Blue the Cat. Polly the Rat. Goldy the Magical Goldfish. Phil the Dog. & Hank the Dog.**

**(Probably will add others later on but for now this is what you get and no bitching.) **

**Don't Like. Don't Read. Only People Who Are Into This Stuff Should Be Reading My Stories. I Don't Appreciate People That Read My Crap And Give Me Shit For It Or Bitch To My Staff About My Work. **

**Lets See… **

**OK OK THIS IS IMPORTANT! **

**I mean "The Change" will be a sequel to other ones so don't worry if you do finish this series. **

**I will be posting more often and trying to finish up this series so I can start working on the mini stories. I do enjoy certain ships but if I go to the HP 'Cannoned.' Ships, i'm noticing certain characters break up and it's a bitch to me. **

**ALSO! **

**YEAH YOU GET AN ALSO! (anyway...) I will be doing more AU's on HP and as always I do only write Fics off HP. If you have a request for something else, PM and we'll talk but more than half the time my editors don't want me going out of our HP series range. We don't own JK Rowling or her characters but our OC's we own and the story line plots we do for our OC's and the story is ours. **

**Now what you brats have been waiting for (i'm kidding I love my readers they are apart of our family.) **

**Big shout out to my new Idea-Woman who has given me some ideas for future chapters. **

**Raven Song - A Vampire In All **

**All my workers are a big help so I also wanna say thank you to Jayden, Melissa, Charlot, Kyle, and the twins Gwen, and Michael for helping me big on this chapter as well. **

**Sadly our little discord group is full but we're always welcome to readers and the reviews always help out. Oh I bet my editors weren't expecting **_**THIS! **_**To happen. Only Gwen knows about the big thank you shout out since she helped me sneak it into my little story before I got to post it. **

**Well anyway...Enough about my miserably loving friends and ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

**Chapter 5. **

Harry woke up early and went to his mini kitchen for a snack. The elves were cleaning the floors when he arrived and already were offering food to him. Harry gladly took a few of the _"Blueberry Cheese Tarts" _which were delicious. Normally he'd want a _"Treacle Tart" _but he went with what was already made. Plus he felt more of a blueberry person in the morning lately.

He headed to his room, took a bath while listening to the fairy sing her beautiful tunes and eating his Blueberry Cheese Tarts before getting out, drying off, and dressing himself.

Harry stared in the body mirror in his underwear and bra, clearly still confused about who he is. He'd been having identity issues since he'd changed. He already knows his aunt would stick by his side but even though he thought Draco knows the other part of him feared that if he found out about it being Harry, he'd hate him more than he already does.

Harry honestly shouldn't even care if the Slytherin Git hates him but then he remembered that weird date, -if you could call it that- and how happy he was to be in the strong embrace. _Oh no...Harry please don't tell me your falling..Fuck it! I AM FALLING FOR HIM! He clearly only likes Ella and not Harry! _He has to remember that Draco doesn't like him and he doesn't know who he is.

Harry finally finished dressing and brushed his teeth, hair, and Yarrows feathers with a soft pet grooming brush -since he went to feed the burrowing Owl a few nuts and berry treats-. "You are seriously a needy child." Harry grumbled and Yarrow hooted as if to say, 'Shut up you love me' and Harry just laughed.

Harry kissed the top of the clean birds head and Yarrow nuzzled into the crook of Harry's neck as if a sign to say 'Have a good day in class.' and went to fly around the room.

"Yeah...You too." Harry left the room after the gesture. He met with his aunt and together they walked to the Great Hall. Harry had two Blueberry Cheese Tarts so he was full on those and just drank Coffee while talking with his aunt. He noticed a certain blonde slytherin was in a deep conversation with Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy, while Goyle was listening while eating. He shifted his gaze to his own table and saw Hermione giving Ron a lecture. Luna and Neville weren't talking with each other but he remembered that it's because Luna and him had broken up over the summer since he wants to settle down after Hogwarts and Luna wants to travel. But it seems they managed to stay the best of friends.

Harry's heart ached at the two of them and knew they wanted to be together but he remembers that Luna had gotten a great opportunity about traveling and could see the sadness on Neville's face. Harry silently declared that he would get those two back together before he shifted his gaze to the raven claw table and saw Terry Boot talking with Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein, with Padma resting her head on Anthony's shoulder. He looked to Hufflepuff and had a sad look on his face.

Mcgonagall was sitting next to him on the other side and as if she could sense his discomfort, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "I miss him too." She whispered in his ear quietly. Harry shifted his eyes to meet hers and he found a true and sad expression in them. "The war changes people but it doesn't change memories of them and their past..I always liked Cedric. He was a bright kid." She whispered so only Harry could hear. Harry felt the tug of the corners of his mouth and gave a small smile.

"I agree." And here was something he never thought was possible but Minerva hugged him as he let himself cry. She whispered sweet nothings to calm him down and his aunt rubbed his back with pure worry in her eyes.

Cedric was a great friend during the war times and over the summer his aunt did try to redeem her mistakes, and when she read Harry's diary that he started using over the summer. She read of all the things and feelings Harry had towards other students. When she got to Cedrics page, she cried. Thank gods that nobody was home that day. Dudley out harassing some child, Vernon at work, and Harry working at the local grocery store that sells the most cheap and the best picked greens.

After what felt like a while, Harry returned to find that nobody didn't notice a thing besides his aunt -which he found out that she knew about Cedric through his book.- and gave her a hug before letting her know he was gonna be okay. Harry wiped his eyes and smiled.

Yes the war changed people and it took people he cared for. He was tired of it, tired of the death, the pain, the hurtful memories, he missed the people he lost. At least he had the knowledge of his Parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Cedric, Severus, Fred, hell everyone who passed. It left wounds that won't heal. Harry knew his aunt would have wounds she couldn't heal either after the war times ended.

The war changed things for everyone. As much as Harry enjoys seeing the smiles and happiness. He knows it's mostly false and their faking it to be strong for what they lost but are staying strong for what everyone gained. Harry still had nightmares about all of it. He'd ended up even having a few panic attacks where he felt like he couldn't breath or when he did go into Hogsmeade, he'd get mobbed by reporters who wanted answers that he dodged by apparition. He remembers fearing for his life all those times during the war and even when he was in the Room Of Requirements with a certain blonde slytherin and how he nearly lost himself and even lost Draco. With one last look to the Slytherin table he got up and decided to head to class. On his way out with his aunt by his side, Draco popped up and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder in a strangely intimate way which brought Harry from his thoughts. But Harry then remembers he's Ella Potter and not Harry Potter.

"Hello Gorgeous." He greeted in a flirtatious and sly tone that made Harry snort into laughter. "Well hello to you too Mr. Troll." Harry playfully greeted back and his aunt watched the interaction but didn't say a thing. "I am offended, I will have you know a Troll can't look this good in a mirror every morning." Draco pointed out as he waggled his eyebrows and Harry couldn't help the chuckle that broke out on his face before he cackled once again. "Oh and don't think I didn't notice you glancing at my table my dear! I can't help but wonder if you're falling for me..." Draco said as he looked into Harry's green eyes. _I am falling for you, you stupid git..But you only are interested in Ella, not me and I have to go back to being Harry once I figure out how to transform back, I need to be myself. My true self._ Harry then shook his head at that last thought and turned to face straight ahead while walking.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that..Draco." Harry responded in a smug tone with challenge in his eyes. Draco smirked as he also paid attention to where he was going but with his quick-witted and cunning humour he decided to answer the challenge that was baited. "Oh lies...You love me and you know it. Who doesn't love this gorgeous face." Draco answered with his famous smirk to counter the smug expression of Harry's tone and facial expression.

"In your dreams i'm yours _Mr._ Draco, but in reality you're a troll with horrible crispy hair..." Harry said a little faster than normal. Draco raised his perfect eyebrows and gave a sharp turn of the head to stare at Harry once more. "If I didn't know any better _Ms._ Ella.. i'd say you wanted to touch my 'crispy hair' and I assure you, it's silky smooth." Draco then grabbed Harry's hand without warning and pulled it up to his head of hair. Harry felt himself blush as he raked his fingers through the soft and silky smooth strands of hair like Draco had told him.

They had reached the door to the potions classroom by this time and waited outside the room. Harry found himself dazed and didn't realize the other students went inside and that the potions master was there and had cleared his voice which broke Harry's attention from combing the hair with his fingers.

Harry, His Aunt, and Draco went in and took the last seat available at the back of the class. Harry absentmindedly started running his fingers through the soft hair as he took notes and was staying half focussed on the hair and half focussed on his work while his aunt helped the two of them. Petunia seemed to be busy eye-banging the young teacher and it seemed Draco was also distracted by the fingertips massaging his scalp that did wonders to his trousers which made them strainingly tight.

_Thank gods for our robes…_Was all Draco thought while Harry just couldn't resist such soft hair throughout the entire class. Mr. Sapphire was the one who noticed this the entire time including Petunia but she had other things to worry about like her attractions. Mr. Sapphire rolled his eyes and smiled at the two distracted students in the back and decided they'd be perfect partners for each other. Considering the reputation on their history and the students grades.

_Harry seemed to be really good at keeping Draco on his toes and by their grade records from sixth year, it is strangely a good pair and an interesting one at that..I wonder...Minerva did warn me about those two rivals but by the looks of how things turned out now, I might as well pair them together for the year. After all, they did get the same high score on their Pre-N.E.W.T's on every subject and Minerva said they put charms on the Pre-N.E.W.T's to tell if one cheated or not. Hmm...Interesting how they didn't cheat. Oh yes, this will do nicely plus..By the way their souls glow, it seems that Harry James Potter now Ella James Potter, has become Draco Lucius Malfoy's soul, and bonded mate without him knowing..Well this will be one heck of an interesting year, might as well tell my sister we've found the prophecies soul mates. _Professor Dale Sapphires thought as he sat at his desk with Harry, Draco, and Petunia all unaware of him looking directly at them. Little did he know six pairs of eyes glaring at him as if they know he's up to something and the six students all thinking the same thing. _**I'm going to find out what you're up to.**_

* * *

**AN: **_***Jaws Music* **_

_**BOO! **_**Ok how was that? Review, Fave, Follow, and erm read cuz it's the best thing in the world is to read books. **


	7. Blood?

**AN: Sigh...Well here we are again. With another ****CHAPTER ****LIKE I PROMISED! See guys I kept my word. I'm being honest, i'm actually starting and finishing each of these chapters in like days. It's a miracle. OH ALSO I WANNA BE AN AUTHOR WHEN I'M OLDER (so I guess it's good practice to do these fics.) **

**Now the basics…. **

**Huh...Don't Own HP or anything JK Rowling Makes but if I owned HP, Harry would be with Draco, not Ginny, and it would most likely be R. But uh...Kill Me **

***Again, I don't Own Harry Potter Or Anything In It So Don't Sue me for Nothing XD **

**I just write Fanfiction off of it and nothing more.* **

**I Own Only The Art And, These Made Up Characters I created from other fanfictions and will continue to use these characters in all my fanfics: Yarrow the Owl. Tina the Baby. Rick the Baby. Susan the Baby. Hector the Baby. Kota the Baby. Ann the Baby. Roxy the Fox. Blue the Cat. Polly the Rat. Goldy the Magical Goldfish. Phil the Dog. & Hank the Dog.**

**And Really any OC I decide to add to this fanfic. **

**Warnings: AU, OOC Etc, Bisexual Mentioning, Male x Male, Male x Female, Female x Female, Possible Slash So M Just In Case as well as Rated:R for later on, Both MPreg And Other Types Of Preg, Drarry Warning Also!, Adult Language, Swearing, Violence, Alcohol Topics, Abuse Both Verbal and Physical, It Kinda Gets Dark, Some Rape Attempts, Magical Sex Change, Slash, Sexual Topics, Sexuality Etc, And I don't own any of Harry Potter,... **

**Um..Hmm...Well The Warnings are up. **_**Don't Think I missed anything. OH WAIT MOST IMPORTANTLY... **_

**Rules!: Don't Read if You Aren't Interested In Any Of This. Don't Bitch To Me Or Complain To My Staff. Also don't nag or ask constantly when the next chapter will be up because we all have our own lives we deal with outside the fic community. I feel bad that some writers and writers staff teams have those kinds of people Harassing them for really no shit good reasons. Sucks but true. **

**aND uHh..Enough depressing stuff. LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! **_**wHooOo! **_

* * *

**Chapter 6. **

After class had ended, Harry was ready to leave with his notes as he waited for his new companion of the day. Draco absentmindedly took Harry's hand in his as they walked together, Petunia stayed behind to discuss the next lesson plans with the professor and each of the six students decided to follow and spy on the two new friends but didn't realize they were not alone on their mission.

Ron discovered that Hermione was one of the six people spying on her friend and the snake who seemed to want to stay by his side and hog up all of Harry's time. His aunt obviously didn't mind it at all during any of the classes later on and whenever Harry had a class without Draco, he was working with his aunt until the end of class where the Slytherin waited for him at the end of class. Harry was also quite oblivious to the Slytherins clinginess.

"Let's see...Care for Magical Creatures is next. It's with your class but I wanna go to the kitchens and grab a quick snack if that's okay? And if you don't wanna go with me then that's alright cuz i'll just meet you there." Harry said as they walked out of Divination together.

"Nonsense. I'll go with you. Oh and yes I too would like a snack. I'm thinking of toast with blueberry jam and a side of blueberries to go with it. Ooh and maybe some lemon water." Draco said as he raised an eyebrow in amusement by the dazed look on Harry's face.

"W-Well, that's a lot of berries.." Harry snickered and watched as Draco tickle the portrait before entering the kitchens and immediately the house-elves were already offering food to them. Harry took a small round lemon pie from a elf before following Draco to where some drinks were being kept on a random shelf. Harry took a lemon water as well as Draco -who had the blueberry obsession with the toast with blueberry jam and a side of extra blueberries- and together they walked and ate in a peaceful silence.

Ron and Hermione teamed up together on their ridiculous spying game and that's when Ron saw Blaise Zabini sneak into the kitchen. It was a surprise that Harry and Draco didn't see him on their way out as they were in their own little world where it was just the two of them.

"What has the bloody bastard done to my best friend?!" Ron whisper-whined, which Hermione had to resist the urge to rolled her eyes and just stared at them. "Oh stop it Ronald, isn't it obvious? Harry clearly is falling for him but lately I heard rumors…" Hermione began, unsure if she should be telling Ron this.

Ron gave her a knowing look that was saying to continue and this time she did roll her eyes. "They were rumors about Malfoy's history...I heard a girl from Hufflepuff say that he is a major player when it comes to dating and that he doesn't stick around..I'm just worried he might hurt Harry and from our history with him as enemies..You can understand that, can't you?" Hermione asked after vaguely stating that Draco just stays around with a person until he's gotten into that person's pants.

"Great..My mate has bad taste. Okay, I understand..And, i'll be there for my best friend. Hermione, he's gonna need us when the bloke breaks his heart." Ron mumbled but Hermione heard him and smiled as well as nodded.

Blaise left the kitchens and continued his trail but when he saw Ron and Hermione crouched over behind a column as well, he thought to himself. _This is getting ridiculous. Wait..Is that Pansy..Oh bloody hell is she doing? _Blaise stared at Pansy but had a feeling that someone was staring at him from behind but continued on his way over to her.

"The hell are you doing?" Blaise whispered as he came up behind her. "Blaise!" She whispered back with a sneer. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Blaise groaned at her snappish attitude. He always did fancy the girl for her attitude and cute pug face. Yes, Pansy was his personal challenge he was after, but he would never tell the _"Femme Fatale." _that. She was his _"Venus Beauty." _in many ways. He liked her personality and her inspiration to give people attitude along with her sass. Showing that she isn't afraid.

He wondered if she should've been a Gryffindor. But then he remembers all the sly comments and all the times she would lead a person on, just to get what she wanted before dropping the 'friends zone' on them. That made him chuckle but when he looked at her she rose an eyebrow at him and was that a blush on her face? He rolled his eyes and she finally decides to fess up.

"I'm just curious to what our Slytherin Prince is doing with a Gryffindor." She drawled in a seductive tone but Blaise clearly was stone face and that's what pissed her off, was his neutral and stone expression. Pansy could never read Blaise and never new what the guy was thinking. "It seems i'm not the only one?" She asked and the dark boy nodded but then surprised her with the way his eyes wandered back to the little Golden..Duo. Now that Potter wasn't with them.

"It also seems that our Golden Boy's Duo is following Ms. Ella and Draconis as well." Blaise said coldly yet not rudely. He knew it would piss her off more with how he always talked to her. And by her expression, it was working. Blaise was dancing away on the inside but continued walking.

Theodore was the one behind the pillar, watching now not only Ella and Draco, but Pansy and..._Is that Blaise, what the hell are they doing! _That was Theo's cue to walk up behind them and even though Pansy jumped, Blaise just shrugged it off as well as Pansy and continued on his way. Oh how she was going to try and get under his skin. It was crossing the line when he shrugged off her. Nobody shrugs off a Parkinson.

Theo watched Blaise and rolled his eyes. He knew that Pansy was his goal woman to tame and the only way to do that, was beat her at her own game. _Those two should just get together already...They have been dancing around each other, since fourth year. This is ridiculous they are almost as bad as Draco and Potter. Like what's up with that! Oh great their leaving.._

Theodore walked behind them as the _"Silver Trio" _discussed spying on their friend with a Gryffindor. Theodore noticed Goyle at that moment and groaned. "Not you too…" Theodore said as he, Pansy, and Blaise walked a bit more. "What? Can't a guy eat his food while doing spying in peace?" Goyle asked as he ate a piece of star shaped _"Finland Cheese" _and stared in confusion for a minute before staring at them knowingly.

"You too?!" He asked in a whisper and they nodded. After picking up the last member of the Draco's Slytherin crew and realizing that each of them was clearly following the two, they discussed what kind of relationship is going to happen between the leader and the new girl. They also decided if it was going to happen and that this was a person related to Potter, they would learn accept him and his friends.

With that they walked over to Hermione and Ron in the pillars opposite to them. "Before you ask anything, we're also spying on Ella and Draco. We know your spying on them too, so don't act all innocent." Pansy began as she spoke to them in a calm yet obviously tired tone. They only had five minutes before class started and decided to walk back to class -which was in the same direction as Draco and Harry were going- as now the Golden Duo, the Slytherin Trio and their bodyguard Gregory Goyle walked together and talked it over.

They discussed a truce between them as well as to one another using a first name basis and Hermione smiled at this. Ron was a bit possessive and still kept his arm around Hermione's waste as a way to show that she's off the table. This made everyone laugh and Ron groan.

"We're clearly going to be late so, i'll say that me and Ronald were in a makeout session but you lot still need excuses or we'll all get detention." Hermione said as she surprised everyone and Ron went beat red. "Hermione!" Ron whined and she laughed at her boyfriends antics.

"Would you rather we all confess to spying on a couple of dense students that won't just get together already?" She asked and Ron just put his head down and shook his head. "Okay...Now Gregory, I believe that Hagrid goes easy on those who get hungry before class and understands that some students don't eat enough during breakfast. So you could use that as an excuse, and yes Hagrid is also not so smart and is okay with lovey stuff and highly supportive so no we won't get in trouble with him unlike other professors."

Hermione added the last part and turned to the remaining three. "Blaise and Pansy could also be a makeout couple and i'll just say I tripped on the ground on the way here and made myself a little bit late, thanks to my ankle hurting. Which it actually does because this morning..I did trip on the last two steps." Theodore rushed in before Hermione could get a word in. They shared eye contact for a brief moment before she nodded, leaving no argument for the two 'suppose-to-be' lovers.

The group shrugged and continued walking until Gregory densely points out that they would need proof for the other students, because unlike Hagrid, the Slytherin and Gryffindor students would be smart enough to figure it out. Hermione stopped in her tracks with the others following in suit and she turned to her boyfriend.

She unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt, ruffled her hair up and snogged Ron as well as messing up his robes and hair along with giving him a few dark hickys, Ron then gave her a few as well before pulling away in approval of it being good enough. Goyle then turned to the other two. "Okay now it's your turn." He said in a unfazed tone and Pansy sputtered and gaped at him but when she turned to Blaise he shrugged. "If you don't want to I won't care." Blaise added to his shrug, coolly. On the inside he was holding his breath. "I guess we can, but this will mean we'll have to pretend to date afterwards, just so people don't suspect anything." Pansy answered while looking to the side with a blush.

_I'm in..Boom. My chance! My only chance. Even if it's pretend, i'll do it..Now how to operate my lips cuz I clearly forgot..Just make it look like your thinking. _And with that final thought, Blaise did just that before agreeing. This was probably his only chance, so he's taking it and will take advantage of it in all ways possible including giving Ms. Parkinson the best snog she's ever going to have.

With that, he wrapped his arms around the girls lower waist before capturing her lips in his. She quickly kissed back as well as wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Blaise ran his tongue on her bottom lip and Pansy opened her mouth to him hopefully and let his tongue map her mouth. Their teeth clenched together, as it was a smooth yet intense rhythm for them both. And the way their mouths moved together was as if it was made for one another. Blaise made his way down to Pansy's neck and nipped, licked, and sucked on the pulse point until a trail of dark purple hickys -that were sure to be there for a few days- had appeared nicely on her skin. Pansy did the same before meeting his mouth in a bruised kiss and grabbing at each others clothes. He stopped only for air before backing up and as he assumed, their clothes were probably messier then Grangers.

_Screw snogging it looks like we were fucking. _Blaise thought as he summoned a mirror with his wand and shrugged. He didn't notice the dazed and loving look in Pansy's eyes, to Theo's surprise. "Right well..Let's go." Theodore said and together they made there way to class.

When they arrived, Hagrid was in the middle of giving the class a lecture, it was a repeat one of yesterday's lesson for the students that were absent. Blaise kept his face blank and didn't even giving Pansy a glance but Pansy was too busy having a now dreamy look in her eyes which from Draco's spot on a rock, he could see that she was gazing at Blaise.

"Ah Mr. Z'abini! y'our'e l'ate t'o cl'ass. W'hat i's 'our 'xcuse?" Hagrid asked in genuine curiosity by the looks of it, two couples and one person who was hungry and by the looks of Mr. Nott limping, he was just taking his time. It was understandable for Hagrid. After the war, the loved ones always want to try and spend time with each other and the students that were injured was an automatic acception and the kids that were hungry probably did need to eat a bit more.

"My girlfriend and I were a bit busy with some things and lost track of time." Blaise answered convincingly. Hermione then told him that her and Ron also lost track of time. Theodore told Hagrid about his ankle and Gregory just said he was hungry and needed Theodore's help with the portrait, which in reality, he does.

Hagrid nodded in approval before turning back to the class. The class went on and the six students did their work but watched Draco and Harry in content. Blaise did suspect that Ella Potter was really Harry Potter, so did Pansy and Theodore and were confirmed of it, thanks to a wind blow. Only Theodore, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Ron, and Hermione got to see the scar before Harry covered his face from the wind.

Theodore, Pansy, and Blaise shared a look as they watched Draco act perfectly normal. Hagrid had partnered them up. "Okay class, I know it's windy out today so we'll be partnering you up and these will be your partners for the year. Bl'aise and P'ansy. Th'eodore and Gr'egory. Ron and H'ermione. Ell'a and Dr'aco…" The list went on and Harry had stopped listening and smiled at Draco warmly. Hagrid went off into the forest and came back with mini dragons but they weren't scaley yet furry and the fur was fluffy. They all had glowing eyes that matched their fur color. Harry and Draco got to pick first and chose a light sky-blue one that was softer than a Pygmy Puff and the size of your palm with bright dark navy blue eyes and black pupils but it was special and had a sparkle in its eyes. Hermione and Ron's was a baby-pink dragon with vibrant pink eyes and black pupils. Pansy and Blaise's was a white one with all white eyes and black pupils. Gregory and Theodore chose a light yellow mini fluffy dragon that had bright yellow eyes with black pupils.

"Th'ese a're wh'at we' c'all furred dragons. I g'ot y'ou a'll m'ini o'nes th'at w'ill o'nly g'row t'o t'he s'ize o'f a s'mall muggle p'uppy. Y'ou a're t'o c'are f'or th'em, st'udy th'em, and de'cide wh'at y'ou wan't wi'th th'em aft'er w'ords. I don't m'ind st'udents a'dopting th'em. I p'artnered y'ou lot u'p as th'eir p'arents an'd y'oull raise th'em un'til th'e end o'f the y'ear. Cl'ass Dis'missed." Hagrid called after that, the students got up and gathered their things.

The class was heading out when Draco gave Harry the dragon. "I had Hagrid give me one a few days before the school started, since I bumped into him at one of the pet shops in Diagon Alley. So after the assignment, you can take her. Also, I already have one sleeping in my room and I don't want another one so even now, take her and during our free periods, we can meet at the library to study this beautiful creature." Draco answered to Harry's confused face.

Pansy finally got out of her shock and now had a determination to get Blaise Zabini to notice her. "So we're parents." Pansy asked as she walked up to Blaise, who was walking next to Draco and Ella. "I guess so." Blaise said in a flat and unfazed tone as he once again shrugged her off. Draco taught him well on masking his expressions over the summer and it seems that he has been putting great use to the tools.

Draco snickered at the thought of Blaise trying to pull Pansy but he also knew that his friend has been after the girl for many years even when Blaise was dating someone else, his heart throbbed for her.

Word got around fast, as both Ron, and Hermione came up to Harry's other side. Draco's two other friends, Theodore and Goyle also walked with them and as they eight of them walked together and talked as if they were all friends, people from the Great Hall were buzzing with whispering about the events and sure enough there were rumors. Gryffindor and Slytherin knew better then to give into the rumors, and were loyal but humoured the people that did.

Since the war, at lunch and breakfast, students were aloud to sit at other tables but were required to sit with their own house table at dinner time. Draco and his friends had Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sit with them at Slytherin and together they all ate lunch.

The Slytherins caught onto their leaders truce fast as well as the Gryffindors and decided that they wouldn't pick on each other. _Good, they know not to disrespect Gryffindor. _Draco thought as he ate his meal and chuckled at the first year little snakes energetic mood, during this time.

Harry smiled as he played with the new dragon pet. Yarrow will surely be protective of his new sister. He decided to name the dragon Citrine Potter Malfoy as a mix of their names and Draco thought it was a perfect name for their dragon. "I do like being your co-parent in this little dragons life." Draco said in an amused tone. "Although, it has my last name and yours so I must say Ms. Ella..did you mix our names together because you secretly are after me?" Draco asked in mock of an offended gasp.

"Please if I were after you, i'd have committed myself to St. Mungos by now. I'd be nuts for choosing such a slob like yourself." Harry teased and together they started a nudging contest with their arms. "I'm no slob but i'd say you love me and are using that to cover it up.." Draco said smugly with a hum at the end of his words. "Well there is one thing I like about you and i'm surprised that i've grown attached to a man so quickly. It shocks me more that I like your pig sense of humor." Harry countered with a smug smirk of his own.

"I see..Well at least I don't eat like a troll." Draco said with a wink that was sent to Harry before he wiped Harry's mouth with his thumb -which had whipped cream on the corner of his mouth- and licked the digit off clean, to tease Harry who was blushing like no tomorrow but decided not to say anything. Harry was already attached to Draco but the past few days his nipples have been hurting and he was more emotional and started crying but blinked away his prickling tears.

Nobody had noticed this and were chatting away about their classes. Harry felt something tingling on his 'area' and quickly grabbed Hermione's arm and tugging it to excuse himself for a bit of a 'one-on-one' topic and started telling her what was going on once the two girls were outside but soon enough she felt something leaking down her leg and jumped as she looked down.

"I'm bleeding!" Harry yelped but was confused by Hermione's laughing. "Whats so funny?!" Harry whined but Hermione already was explaining it. "Harry you've started your period..That means you must be past stage one of the transformation..and it's early too, come on lets get you to Madam Pomfrey so she can get you a pad and probably new underwear." Hermione giggled. Thank gods that nobody was in the hall. He nodded and went with her to the Hospital Wing.

When they arrived, Hermione explained to Poppy what was going on and the nurse began to laugh and explain to Harry that it's normal for a girl to be bleeding in the vagial area for only one week every month. She even said how they call it _"That time of the month." _and other nonsense.

She explained everything to Harry, from changing pads to tampons. She explained how to use them and Harry was scared of that so he stuck with the pads. Poppy also called a elf to go and get Harry a new pair of underwear from Diagon Alley. Which with less than ten minutes the elf was back with a package of new underwear. _I already have a lot of underwear! Soon i'll be drowning in panties! _Harry inwardly screamed but accepted them nonetheless with a smile. Madam Pomfrey gave Harry more pads, tampons, and pannyliners with the underwear and sent the two on their way.

Harry and Hermione walked back to Harry's room and while Harry took a shower, Hermione showed the Yarrow the blue dragon -which she told Yarrow that Citrine was Yarrows new sister and he was immediately attached to the baby dragon- and smiled. She looked around the room and it turned out that Petunia had talked with all Harry's teachers during this time and had no time for lunch with Harry.

Harry came out of the shower, dried off, and quickly put one of the new pads from Pomfrey and one of the new and clean pairs of underwear on from the elf, along with a loose dark blue sports bra and since his clothes were dirty, he put on a dark blue spaghetti strap nightgown that went to his ankles and a pair of black slip on shoes. He put his hair up in a black hair tie and in a ponytail before exiting the bathroom.

"My clothes are dirty and i'm not feeling well. I think i'm gonna skip our next periods and just stay in, the house elves will make me soup for dinner but other than that, i'm going to bed early."

Harry grumbled and Hermione sighed with a sad smile before nodding in letting it slide. They only had three periods left. "I'll tell your aunt to bring by today's homework. Get well Harry." And with that, Hermione hugged Harry an early goodnight.

Harry groaned as he climbed into his bedsheets and let a dreamless sleep claim him.

* * *

**AN: Kinda long but I got stuff done in this chapter. Some will be short and other chapters will be long. **

**Review, Fave, Follow **


	8. Pain, Anger, And Healing

**AN: Hello readers! Here we are with another chapter!**

**Now the basics..huh, so old…. **

**Huh...Don't Own HP or anything JK Rowling Makes but if I owned HP, Harry would be with Draco, not Ginny, and it would most likely be R. But uh...Kill Me **

***Again, I don't Own Harry Potter Or Anything In It So Don't Sue me for Nothing XD **

**I just write Fanfiction off of it and nothing more.* **

**I Own Only The Art And, These Made Up Characters I created from other fanfictions and will continue to use these characters in all my fanfics: Yarrow the Owl. Tina the Baby. Rick the Baby. Susan the Baby. Hector the Baby. Kota the Baby. Ann the Baby. Roxy the Fox. Blue the Cat. Polly the Rat. Goldy the Magical Goldfish. Phil the Dog. & Hank the Dog.**

**And Really any OC I decide to add to this fanfic. **

**Warnings: AU, OOC Etc, Bisexual Mentioning, Male x Male, Male x Female, Female x Female, Possible Slash So M Just In Case as well as Rated:R for later on, Both MPreg And Other Types Of Preg, Drarry Warning Also!, Adult Language, Swearing, Violence, Alcohol Topics, Abuse Both Verbal and Physical, It Kinda Gets Dark, Some Rape Attempts, Magical Sex Change, Slash, Sexual Topics, Sexuality Etc, And I don't own any of Harry Potter,... **

**Um..Hmm...Well The Warnings are up. **_**Don't Think I missed anything. OH WAIT MOST IMPORTANTLY... **_

**Rules!: Don't Read if You Aren't Interested In Any Of This. Don't Bitch To Me Or Complain To My Staff. Also don't nag or ask constantly when the next chapter will be up because we all have our own lives we deal with outside the fic community. I feel bad that some writers and writers staff teams have those kinds of people Harassing them for really no shit good reasons. Sucks but true. **

_**OK IMPORTANT INFO! **_

_**This chapter does have violence scenes so i'm warning you now! There is violence, and..Just read the damn chapter if your into this and you might get what the fuck i'm saying. **_

**aND uHh..Enough depressing stuff. LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! **

* * *

**Chapter 7. **

Harry woke up to his aunt the next morning and was brought soup in bed. His period wasn't a heavy one but it was heavy on the magic of his physical form. He decided to get dressed for class but first period was a free period, so he dressed in his school robes to go meet Draco and his friends for their study group in the morning after he ate his breakfast soup, bowl of berries, and drank his glass of apple and ginger juice. Petunia said she'd be in her room and looking over the paperwork Harry had done.

Harry felt like crap that morning and soon enough he was meeting his friends and now in the library studying his Charms notes. "Man why is this so hard to understand!" Ron grumbled and Greg agreed with him. "Maybe because you didn't pay attention in it at all during the school years! Even Seamus has surpassed you!" Harry snapped and everyone jumped at the tone.

They also winced at Harry for him being there and not realizing he was sitting with him in the first place and only because he was quiet until now. "Well..What Ella is trying to say is that you weren't paying attention and it's a bit frustrating having to explain it to you because that would take time out of our own studies to help you. Okay Ronald?" Hermione asked and Ron nodded in defeat.

Harry and Draco were now studying the dragon they had and it turned out that the dragon was warm blooded and had a bit of songbird and blue bird blood running through its veins. They continued to study the dragon and watched as she not only breathed fire but also little blue feathers were coughed up from her at the end of each time she did it.

The timer they set with a charm, had gone off and everyone was packing up and leaving but Harry stayed seated. Draco noticed this and told the others to go on ahead, which they did after noticing it. Ron was still getting used to the idea of Harry and Draco actually getting on well and even more shocked that he also was getting along with Draco too and how easy it was to talk to him. Hermione also felt the same way about the situation but didn't show it and just dragged a confused Ron out of the room saying she'd explain it later.

Hermione did pick up on the behavior rather quickly and noticed that if Harry was upset he never showed it to them and surely didn't let them know anymore. It was as if Draco was the one he'd go to if he was feeling down, and to think that Hermione and Ron were his best friends but even though that's true, Draco and Harry had formed a strange bond over the previous weeks of school and not to mention the trials over the summer.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as she walked off with Ron and the Slytherin Prince's minions. After they left Harry lost it, he broke down and just cried. Draco rushed to his side but Harry was curled up under a table and sobbing quietly. He didn't know why he felt the need to cry. Sometimes he could be such a girl.

Draco crawled under the table and helped him out from under it but Harry refused to get off the floor even after crawling out from under the table. He stayed curled in a ball and cried quietly. Draco moved to sit by him and Harry just rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "So...Want to tell me why my queen is crying?" Draco questioned with a bit of a sigh.

Harry chuckled at that but gave a curt nod as Draco finished wiping his tears away. Harry took a deep breath to collect himself before beginning. "It might be gross but you asked..I'm on my period and I can't stop having mixed emotions and I don't know why the hell this is happening to me. I mean I know why but nevermind, I mean there's also the nightmares i've had the past few days and there about...well.. it's complicated." Harry ranted as he explained the situation the best he could.

"Try me." Draco challenged in a drawl. "What?" Now Harry was confused. "You heard me...Try me...You say the nightmares are complicated, so...uncomplicate them, let a person in...Who knows we can be complicated together and..Just do your best to explain it. Or the feelings or both or whatever you can. I'll always be here to listen, who knows..I might understand it."

Draco added after a bit of silence. Harry decided to start from the beginning.

"Well..Okay i'll tell you what I can. I have..an uncle, a cousin, and you met my aunt who wasn't as bad as they were at the time that she was even counted as a bad person, she's changed since then but all my life before a..Wizarding School, I slept in a cupboard. I was starved and abused. My aunt never abused but she gave me scraps of food and left me in the cupboard, pretending I don't exist. I got my letter to go to a magical school for first year but all my life before that, I never knew magic existed. After that first school year I got my cousins old bedroom which was a bit bigger than a closet but not so much..Now I said I was abused, it started when I was four, my uncle had a business worker he'd have over for dinner who would be purposely left alone with me because my uncle was cruel like that. The man's name was Earl Tipfal..Tipfal babysat me while my uncle, aunt, and cousin all went out of town. He.."

Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "He had me serve him drinks, food that he made me cook, fluffed his pillows, shined his shoes, sewed holes from his clothes, and all my housework chores and errands on top of that. Well since he was staying the weekend while they were gone that is...But on the second night he had me get him drinks...He dressed me in a little pink maid outfit that barely covered my body..I was a child and he did this to me, when I was four."

Harry gulped down another sob. "The normal work, I was used to but this was an assault..So anyway, he got drunk and grabbed me by the arm. At first I was confused because he had me sit by him. It was awkward and it made me uncomfortable but I shrugged it off. And at the time I was small and didn't know what was happening at that moment. But he grabbed my hand and made me touch his cock and he had me rub him off and forced me to drink it.."

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry in horror, and anger. "He never went inside me and as I got older, he explained that he couldn't have _'evidence' _if people found out..So..After that, weekend he made me swear never to tell anyone. I've kept that promise until now. Over the years I started to realize what he was doing. I told him off and that's when the beatings started, but they weren't just from Earl. My cousin and his friends would beat me up for the joy of it."

Harry was crying but he kept going. "This past summer, my uncle started hitting me after that my aunt just kept her head down and was scared..I'm still having to meet Earl. He told me he owns me. And that he paid for me by my uncle. It hurts so much, I don't want to be owned. The wizarding world is my one true escape from the abuse, the assault, the violence..I begged him to stop and he wouldn't listen."

Harry was shaking by now and Draco kept a tighter grip on Harry, scared to let go. Harry grabbed his wand and removed the glamours that hid all the bruises, the cuts, and the scars from over the summer and also over the years from Earl Tipfal and his family.

"M-My aunt never touched me or hit me..She was too scared of my uncle to go to the police..They never knew Earl touched me and they never knew my cousin beat me to death over the years, but this past summer my uncle started to not just verbal abuse but he hit me..I um was coming home from work when he was screaming at my aunt about something and was about to hit her. I rushed in front just in time to take the blow. After that, I took every beating for both my aunt and myself. My cousin was his _'prince' _he never once cared about me. He only cared for his idiot heir!"

Harry's eyes were burning from the raw tears that now spilled from his face. Draco had moved Harry into his lap, where Harry cried into Draco's chest. "When was the last time you saw Earl?" Draco asked as his voice was raspy, dry, and broken. His voice had cracked on the name of the criminal and Harry knew he had to answer for both their sakes.

"Last weekend...It was at a muggle bar with hotel rooms..He checked us into one and thats where his fun had began." Harry answered very quietly. "We're late to class Draco.." Harry added after a few moments.

"We're not going today..I'll owl your aunt. I have never been assaulted but before the war and my father's change on beliefs, he used to hit me and never once said he was proud of me..I was his not-good-enough-heir-and-daddy's-boy. My mother always looked away from the situation and just drank her glass of wine. I had a larger room growing up but my parents were too busy to notice my existence. Dobby, my old house-elf, he um..he took care of me most the time, but I understand the beatings and being locked away in a room to starve. Unlike you I never starved because elfs, otherwise I would've."

Draco whispered and Harry heard it and heard the meaning behind it. Harry knew he and Draco had formed a bond but he never realised how much he and Draco were alike. They had a lot more in common then they cared to ever admit, until now.

They both felt utterly broken and lost over the years and were on the wrong ends of the war. But now they have each other to hold and to cry on one's shoulder, they had someone to lean on and someone to help pick up. Harry and Draco had both been through hell and back and are now on the road of healing and they will do it together.

Draco and Harry also did skip class that day and spent the time at both the library, and had just the two of them lunch the lake.

* * *

**AN: *Cries of how awesome it's gotten* YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I love vulnerable Harry and Protective Draco. It makes for a great storyline. So about the Earl Tipfal thing, thats just a small add on detail, i'm not changing the war too much, Snapes still dead (sucks ik), Dumbledork is also dead (in heaven fucking Merlins brains out *scoff scoff*), Fred still past away (cry ;( ...Uhh..), Dobby still died from fucking whats her face Bellatrix Lestrange (and honestly, I don't know how I feel about Dobby. I got mixed emotions about the dude.). SO BASICALLY EVERYONE WHO DIED IN JK ROWLINGS STORY IS DEAD AND THE MAIN PLOT OF HER STORY IS STILL APART THE FIC but this is my version of the after the war and healing and the past lineup is still the same except I added stuff like Harry being babysat by some random dude named Earl Tipfal and Draco's isolated neglected abuse and they both have being physically beaten in common. And there you go for a dark part in the story. (PROBS WILL BE MORE IN THE FUTURE BUT ENJOY!) **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Those of you who like this story or other stories do the following: **

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Don't Bitch to me, PM Me if you lot also enjoyed the story as well. **

**Bye Guys. -For Now *Floos To Starbucks For A Caramel Latte*- ;D **


	9. The Final Part 1

**AN: Sigh...It's been a while. Go ahead give me crap for it. (don't) And uh yeah so I was busy dealing with a person and their issues. I had no time to write until *NOW!* -Boom- But uhh yeah, hope you like the chapter. **

**Now the basics..huh, so old…. **

**Huh...Don't Own HP or anything JK Rowling Makes but if I owned HP, Harry would be with Draco, not Ginny, and it would most likely be R. But uh...Kill Me **

***Again, I don't Own Harry Potter Or Anything In It So Don't Sue me for Nothing XD **

**I just write Fanfiction off of it and nothing more.* **

**I Own Only The Art And, These Made Up Characters I created from other fanfictions and will continue to use these characters in all my fanfics: Yarrow the Owl. Tina the Baby. Rick the Baby. Susan the Baby. Hector the Baby. Kota the Baby. Ann the Baby. Roxy the Fox. Blue the Cat. Polly the Rat. Goldy the Magical Goldfish. Phil the Dog. & Hank the Dog.**

**And Really any OC I decide to add to this fanfic. **

**Warnings: AU, OOC Etc, Bisexual Mentioning, Male x Male, Male x Female, Female x Female, Possible Slash So M Just In Case as well as Rated:R for later on, Both MPreg And Other Types Of Preg, Drarry Warning Also!, Adult Language, Swearing, Violence, Alcohol Topics, Abuse Both Verbal and Physical, It Kinda Gets Dark, Some Rape Attempts, Magical Sex Change, Slash, Sexual Topics, Sexuality Etc, And I don't own any of Harry Potter,... **

**Um..Hmm...Well The Warnings are up. **_**Don't Think I missed anything. OH WAIT MOST IMPORTANTLY... **_

**Rules!: Don't Read if You Aren't Interested In Any Of This. Don't Bitch To Me Or Complain To My Staff. Also don't nag or ask constantly when the next chapter will be up because we all have our own lives we deal with outside the fic community. I feel bad that some writers and writers staff teams have those kinds of people Harassing them for really no shit good reasons. Sucks but true. **

**aND uHh..Enough depressing stuff. LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! **

* * *

**Chapter 8. **

Harry woke up for class, it had been a week since his first period and that week was awful. Harry snapped at Ron more than once, cried on Draco's shoulder for really no reason at all, he was clingy to Hermione and Draco for the entire time and his aunt Petunia just tried to keep him healthy. Minerva had at some point during the week, had Poppy do tests. Together the two ladies came up with the conclusion on the fact that Harry's body has gotten used to the transformation and will be starting his physical transformation to returning to a male in no time. Petunia was completely okay with it and was indeed okay with Harry as a boy, as she had gotten to know her nephew over the first month of school. The point was that Harry was an emotional wreck the entire week of his period and was now starting his transformation lessons.

So here he was, getting prepared for his day with Yarrow and Citrine. The two creatures actually were trying to help him get ready. Citrine strangely tried to braid Harry's hair with her front claws, while Yarrow picked out Harry's bra and underwear. He also chose the shirt and pants but since the other clothes were a bit big, he couldn't lift them.

Harry finally gave into Citrine and let the baby dragon braid his hair. "You are really spoiled. I do wonder how i'll survive with you being here Citrine, but you are now my second baby I have to care for so I guess i'll live." The dragon just made a strange chirping sound, which was another thing that Harry had found out during the week when he and Draco were studying Citrine and how she was. It turns out Citrine isn't a reptile at all, her blood is warm blooded and she makes bird chirping noises, but she's still counted in the Dragon family.

Harry finished getting dressed and put a clip in the big braid that Citrine had made for him. He gave the little fluff ball a kiss on her forehead before grabbing his book bag and heading out into his common room. The creatures had returned to their own room during that time and Harry had gone to their private kitchen for a piece of blueberry toast. After that he left the common room and went to meet Petunia and his friends at the first class.

"What took you so long, Ella?" Ron groaned as he arrived in line for Herbology, which had just opened up. "Oh bugger off, I had to deal with the pets in my room. It's not my fault you ate without me."

"Yes it is!"

"No..And Ron, stop pouting" Harry said as he bit into his toast. "What is with you and blueberries lately?" Draco asked as he leaned against the wall, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Well I can ask the same thing about you and lemon tarts. Oh wait, I don't need too because your naturally sour just like them!" Harry glowered at the two before Hermione came to the rescue. "It's a triple Herbology class..We're having it with not just Slytherins but also Ravenclaws.." Hermione said, changing the subject. It was true, after the war, some students from different houses would join into a double mixed class such as Slytherin and Gryffindor. But it would be known as a Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw class, since some students signed up for it.

"Oh great we have to share the room with not just Slytherins but also Ravenclaws!" Harry whined, causing his friends to laugh and Petunia to chuckle. "Harry...Terry Boot's going to be in the class…" Hermione reminded and Harry blushed at that. "T-Terry?! I-I Oh...Well maybe it'd be okay since he's there.." Harry stuttered before noticing that Terry was coming his way and before Draco could ask any questions, the door opened and everyone had entered the room and taking their seats.

The Herbology Classroom was located in the South Tower and since the war, they rebuilt it to look more like a regular classroom two seats per desk, normally if Harry was in a class with Slytherin, he'd sit with Draco but he went and sat with Terry.

That made Draco's blood boil but Blaise snapped Draco out of his inner thoughts on ways to murder Terry Boot and make it look like an accident. Draco just _"Hmph'd" _before paying attention to the lesson and listening in on Harry's conversation.

"Ah, well hello darling Ella. Or should I say...Green Eyes." Terry winked and Harry laughed at that.

"Well hello yourself. It has been a while since the trials..I never got the chance to tell you I had fun that day. But you kinda left me a bit breathless."

Harry said quietly while blushing but Draco heard it and his eyes bulged before deciding to continue listening. Blaise was busy taking notes on the plants for both him and Draco, seeing as he was well..occupied…

"Yeah, I guess I did but you were great too. You really worked your hips and it was a bit tight of a squeeze, I hope I didn't hurt you." Terry said in concern but was smiling and blushing as well. _What the hell are they talking about! _Draco thought as he stared at Harry, who was sitting at the desk in front of him and currently trying to have a very _"Vague" _way of talking it almost as if they were discussing..._Oh fuck no! Harry isn't like that! He wouldn't..But what the hell are they talking about?! _Draco glared at the back of Terry's head and if glaring could kill Terry would be 6 ft under by now.

"It was a work out and you really knew what to do. That was probably the best i've ever had. The way you did it at a fast pace made me sweat..Hey wanna do it again tonight?" Harry asked with a smile. _Do it again!? Harry no! No no no! Stop! Don't do it again! You have me! _Draco whined internally. "I'm totally up for it. Let's meet at the Astronomy Tower at eight tonight. Also i'll have to agree with you, other people have told me I make them _'forget' _their names when doing this _'stuff'_ but Green Eyes, just know that i'll gladly give it to you later." Terry said quietly before touching the top of Harry's hand and holding it.

Harry smiled and nodded before turning to his papers. _No don't give him your cutesy smile! Thats reserved for me! So are a few different ones! _Draco than actually growned, causing Harry to shift in his seat and give Blaise a questioning look. He shrugged but Harry wasn't the only one who noticed this, as other students turned briefly to give odd looks at a now pissed off and moody Draco.

The bell went off and the students gathered their things before leaving. "Alright see ya later Green Eyes." Terry said with a wink before waltzing off to his next class. Harry waved to Terry before turning to talk with his friends.

"Hey Ella, so...I heard you're gonna do it again with Terry?" Hermione questioned with a knowing smirk and Harry nodded while blushing. "I didn't say this to him but he was also rough over the trials. It was the best because it hurt me and made me really rethink my choices." Harry answered with a small smile as they walked. He didn't notice the shocked expression on a few Slytherins, minus Blaise.

"Hell even if I wasn't taken i'd probably do it too." Ron said as he was walking next to Hermione. "I hear he's the one to go to for the stress relief..I might do it..I know, Ella would you mind if everyone joins you and Terry?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. "Yeah I don't mind and neither does Terry, he would love to do it with more than one person." Harry added and Hermione thanked him before heading off for her next class with Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and Gregory, as they all had a special Self-Defence class together that was added this year for combat.

Draco and Harry were left alone and Harry finally noticed that Draco was in a mood with a possessive arm around his waist. They walked in silence to their next class but Harry couldn't take it and finally broke the silence. "What's wrong?" Harry finally snapped before stopping, causing Draco to stop. "What?" Now Draco was confused. "Why have you been so quiet?! Your ignoring me and um...Just! What's bothering you? Is it me? Is it my friends, is it my house?!" Harry asked as he finally exploded on questions that he's had bottled up for a while.

"Why would you think i'm ignoring you? I'd never ignore you Ella. Nothings wrong and your house, your friends, and you aren't the problem." Draco tried but Harry wasn't having it. "You have that grumpy look on your face. Draco we've known each other for a month and I think i've learned when something pisses you off!" _Actually it's been 6 years and a summer of trials but I don't think i'll tell him that. _Harry thought about adding that in but decided against it. Draco just stared deep into Harry's green eyes and Harry thought he'd drown in silver and his heart might explode.

It was as if he was looking deep into his soul and seeing past that feminine shell. Harry saw the pain, the love, a firey passion that was originally reserved for just Harry, he saw the anger, the bitterness, the exhaustion, the fighting, the challenge, the temptations, the fear, the questioning, and the curiosity that Draco had as the emotions past briefly from his face before he masked it.

Harry could relate to having those overwhelming emotions and had to use all of his will power to not snog Draco. "Lets just go to class." Harry decided to let it go and as he shrugged it off, he and Draco walked to their Yoga class. The dull tug in his chest was screaming for him to go to Draco but Harry did his best to ignore it. Draco was having the same issue as well but did his best to mask the feeling.

They walked to Yoga -as it was a class added this year after the war as a stress relieving class- and Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Terry talking to Hannah Abbott. "Oh! Ella! I forgot you were taking this class." Hannah said excitedly as she popped up in front of them. "You ready to shake these hips!? I know I am! Professor Trelawney gave up on teaching Divination and is doing this, which she says she's getting paid a lot more for and to be honest with you she's really good at this job!" Hannah exclaimed.

This class was a mixed class and Draco raised a brow at seeing Neville and Ginny in line with Terry. The three were laughing but what shocked Draco more was Luna Lovegood. They did say she went mute after her breakup with Neville and only seemed to talk with Harry.

Draco tuned out the Abbott girl and went to talk with Luna who actually started talking to him to everyone's surprise. Once Draco started talking to Luna, it seemed as if they were great friends. Both of them discussed creatures and talked about herbs while Hannah and Terry were talking with Harry.

"So Green Eyes.." Terry began and Draco snapped his attention from Luna to Terry as he heard the voice become a more of a flirtatious purr. Luna noticed and gave him a nudge with a sad smile. He returned it and took her hand in his and to her surprise, he pulled her with him to see Harry.

Luna had obviously known about Harry's condition from Minerva and knew not to say anything and she really didn't say anything. "Ready for class..Remember what I taught you in our last session." Terry said in a bit of a pushy tone that Harry rolled his eyes at to Draco's surprise. _Weren't they just flirting? Wait...Last session? Taught? Class? _Draco's eyes widened. _I knew they weren't fucking. Harry's not like other guys…_

Draco let guilt wash over him but was snapped out of his thoughts at another thought. _Doesn't mean Terry isn't..He was getting a bit more touchy, feely, with my Harry. And he had the guts to put the moves on a Malfoy claim! _Draco thought with a low growl that wasn't heard by anyone but Terry who have a smug smile and purposely wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

Before Draco had the chance -once fucking again- to do anything about it, the door opened and the students from different houses entered. The teacher put on some upbeat instrumental music and started the class off with some warm-ups.

"Hello Class, My name is Ms. Jill Minerva. I'm your headmasters distant cousin, i'll be teaching your class with the help of Professor Trelawney. You guys can call me Ms. Jill, Ms. Minerva, again is my distant cousin and i'm not as old as the woman is. I just finished muggle college early and got a degree in the athletic department. Now you wizards are either out of shape or are taking this class to help cope with certain memories, which I can understand. I also will be teaching a bit of belly dancer skills. If you wish to sign up meet me after class to discuss it, again this class is to help your physical body and normally Wizards don't ever get in touch with their inner muscles. So let's do some stretches and warm-up runs."

Came Ms. Jill's tone in a happy and slightly preppy tone like a normal athlete instructor should have when talking to students, as she began her warm-ups in the front of the class, Draco got a good look at the woman, not out of attraction but pure curiosity. Ms. Jill was very young and even seemed to be there age or maybe a few years older. Possibly in her twenties. She didn't look like Minerva at all but the woman did say she was a distant cousin.

Ms. Jill had dirty blond hair in a ponytail, slightly tanned skin that showed a little bit of abs that made the woman seem fit, her eyes were a light blue, she had freckles and perfectly straight white teeth. She could be a model if she wanted to because she was fit, had a pretty face, and was young. Ms. Jill wore light blue yoga pants that clung to her muscular figure. She had a black and navy blue sports bra on that slightly clung to her upper stomach and was perfectly appropriate for this kind of exercising. Her shoes were white running shoes and the classroom didn't have chairs but lots of windows and colorful matts. There were also yoga balls and a bunch of exercising equipment in the back, there was also two doors that lead to a mens and womens shower, and changing room with lockers.

It reminded Draco of a muggle jim room with a lot of big windows for natural lighting. Ms. Jill picked up her wand from off the only table in the room and waved it a few times to summon a timer. "Before we begin, I have uniforms for training, along with shoes and such if you didn't bring any, now that we've stretched, go to the changing rooms and change." Ms. Jill requested and everyone headed off to the changing rooms to change into a exercising outfit.

Luckily inside the changing rooms and showers were stalls with doors so Harry could use the female changing room, and ten minutes later the entire class was dressed in either their own workout gear or school borrowed workout clothes and standing on yoga mats.

Harry, Draco, Terry, Hannah, Neville, Cho, Ginny, and Luna were wearing their own outfits and the other half of the class seemed unprepared and was wearing a school outfit but it was okay because that must've been their first day.

Harry had a black sports bra that was laced and matching black yoga pants that did cling to his hips and his figure. The guys and girls were drooling over both Harry and Draco, as Draco was wearing a black short-sleeve t-shirt that clung to his surprisingly really muscular figure and black yoga pants that seemed to cling to all the right places and his hips. They both had all black running shoes. Luna had a Lilac spaghetti-strap shirt with a built-in bra that was loose and flowy at the bottom and a pair of white yoga pants. Neville was wearing a brown t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats but both him and Luna had bright blue shoes with neon pink laces -they bought them as a couples-twins-thing when they were dating- which was awkward. Hannah was clearly sporting her school colors -at least that's what Draco, Harry, Neville, Luna, Cho, and Ginny were thinking even though she wasn't trying to- her sports bra was a bright yellow and she wore her hair in a ponytail like all the girls with long enough hair to do it, and her shoes matched her pants, they were white.

Cho had a dark magenta sports bra on and a pair of dark turquoise yoga pants that clung to her figure with black walking shoes that had white laces. Ginny had a hand-me-down blue t-shirt that clung to her body -as it was given to her back in fourth year but it used to be way too big on her- and a pair of light grey hand-me-down sweats -that again were given to her in fourth year and didn't fit for the bigger size until now which also made her butt stand out a little bit- and a pair of her mother's old pink walking shoes.

Terry had a dark red shirt on and orange yoga pants on that -Draco thought he was supporting the wrong side of a sunset but doing it in a very wrong manner with not the right shade of colors-, with a pair of white running shoes. "So..Same taste in exercise wear?" Harry asked in mock offense to Draco who couldn't help but smile at that.

"Careful how you dress lovely or the school might start to see the two of us as a _'star couple' _in a muggle highschool film." Draco responded with his winning smirk and he had the bravery to cast a sly winked at Harry that only Terry and Harry noticed. Harry blushed bright red before trying to hide it by brushing his hand across his forehead -and clearly failing by the jealous look from Terry and the smug knowing smile from Draco-.

Harry pouted but was brought to the teachers attention. "Alright let's start our yoga and since i'm noticing half of you are new here and the other half isn't, let's have the half that is new here go to one side of the room and work with me, while those who know the yoga moves move to the other side and i'll come around if you need anything. I'll be working with the experienced group and Professor Trelawney will work with the newcomers." Ms. Jill instructed and Professor Trelawney bustled over in her brown yoga pants and white t-shirt with her blue crocs -clearly trying to start a trend and failing only slightly as Millicent Bulstrode also had crocs on-.

"Okay. Everyone will be partnered up and since there is ten of you guys, i'll partner with someone and we'll only switch partners at half time if you choose to swap, that way I can see who you'd tryout a partner with and who you'd choose to stay partnered up with at the end for the year..Now since this is the advanced group, i'm going to let you do your own yoga and come around and help but also manage to work with my partner and guide the person's movements."

Harry smiled but remembered the topic with Draco earlier and decided to go with Terry. Draco and Harry were both heartbroken by the idea but Harry needed help and to teach Draco that he isn't his only friend. Draco clenched his jaw but decided to go work with the new hot instructor which got under Harry's skin easily.

Cho chose Ginny, which made Harry also uneasy, Hannah chose her Hufflepuff friend named Chad, which left Luna and Neville to work together and Luna was slightly uncomfortable. Harry did the _"Balasana" _with Terry sitting up from behind Harry and slightly pressing his obvious half hard erection up to Harry's arse to show him what Terry wants. Draco glowered at the prat but did the pose him and Jill did.

Draco and Jill did the _"Viparita Karani" _yoga pose but instead of using a wall, Draco held up her ankles to his shoulders. Draco didn't notice the glare that Harry had sent Jill's way. Harry let out a moan-like yelp from Terry putting his hands on Harry's hips a certain way that made him jump slightly before relaxing.

"It's okay Green Eyes, that spot is technically tender when doing this yoga pose. Your doing so good.." Terry purred which made Harry slightly disgusted as he now knew of Terry's intentions and his heart still belonged to a certain platinum blonde Slytherin that was standing on the mat next to him.

Harry did hear whispered bickering that was coming from Cho and Ginny and no doubt it was about him and who he liked but it was also slightly obvious that both girls had the hots for not just Harry as a guy but each other, which made the whole thing complicated.

Harry didn't notice that Draco was watching them while doing his yoga until they made eye contact and they both had a longing pain in each others eyes. Terry saw this and decided to do a bit of _"Shifting" _as he pressed harder up to Harry and gave a little squeeze to his hips. Harry gasped out another moan.

"Terry..G-Gentle...My body isn't made of steel, ya know." Harry stuttered a little bit as Terry started to push up and down slightly as if he were humping Harry discreetly and Harry and Draco both noticed this but the rest of the class including the teachers were oblivious to the action. Worst of all, Harry was trapped under him and getting flashbacks.

The timer the teachers had set went off and Harry had the chance to escape. "Ella, would you mind being my partner for the rest of the class?" Draco hurried to offer. "No I don't mind i'd l-love you- too! I mean i'd love to and you as a friend.." Harry babbled. Draco chuckled and helped him up and Terry off him.

"Your a life savior." Harry whispered. "I know..I will always protect you." Draco whispered back and Harry turned to face Draco, but what he saw was love and the rest of the class faded away. Harry leaned up and without thinking he kissed Draco on the lips. But when he broke apart out of realization, Draco captured Harry's lips and it was quick but Harry kissed back before breaking apart for air no matter what the voice in his head screamed and the tug in his chest, and wrist? Harry snapped out of his thoughts before asking..

"Did we just...?"

"Yep..So where do we go from here Ella?" Draco questioned.

* * *

**AN: CLIFF HANGER! *dab dab dab* (dies from even doing that in the first place) **

**Thank you so much for reading, who knows what Harry is thinking, will he agree to be in a relationship with Draco as Ella? Will there bond and friendship ever bloom into something as not just Ella but Harry too will Harry ever tell Draco that he's Ella when he turns back? Will Ginny and Cho end up a couple? Will Luna ever get back with her boyfriend or will Hannah manage to use Chad to somehow make Neville jealous? WELL I DON'T KNOW! Tell me what you think in the reviews for what I should do next and this is only part 1 of the final of the first part of the sequel series. **

**Again… **

**Thanks for Reading. **

**Review, Fave, Follow. **


End file.
